In Another Life
by just drifting
Summary: AU. Bella and Edward were lovers in 1918 but they split up when the influenza hit. They were both turned and meet once again in the present. Will their love burn again after almost 90 years, or will they be forced to live out the rest of eternity alone?
1. Prolouge

**Hey! I'm tigerwriter and welcome to my story, i warmly welcome you :D The idea for this story came to me through the song 'In Another Life' by the Veronica's, hence the name. Now, READ ON**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters from Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does and no copywrite infringement is meant (I'm not funny so cant make up a witty one)**

* * *

EPOV:

I didn't know if I could do it. I loved her, more than anything in the world. She was all I'd ever wanted. She was amazing, the best thing that had ever happened to me. I would do anything for her, to keep her safe. And that was why I had to do it.

It amazed me how so much could change in such a sort time. Just awhile ago I had plans to make her my wife. To make her mine forever and spend the rest of my life with her. Together. Then the Spanish Influenza hit and it all changed. She stayed with me in the city although it would be so much safer for her if she went back to her family in the country. She said I was the most important thing in her life now and she wasn't going to leave me for a second. I was going to change that. I had to.

Just recently my father had passed into the clutches of the disease. His death left my mother broken and needy. In between work and looking after her, I had no time to tend to Bella and my relationship. And as my mothers health started to grow steadily worse, she sensed me growing more and more distant.

Mother didn't want me to leave her. She loved Bella and wanted her to be part of the family. But Mother didn't realize how much work it took to look after her. Bella and I both needed to be with our families. She didn't even know how her family was coping. She had had no contact with them in over a year. If I left her, she could. She would be able to take care of her family, and I, able to divert all my attention to my mother.

It's not that I only thought of my family when I made the decision to leave. Bella would be so much safer in the country. I don't think the influenza has hit there yet. I loved her and didn't want her to suffer the same fate my father - and soon my mother - had. Yes, I couldn't deny it, my mother was not going to survive, and she knew it too, but I wanted to make sure I was devoted to her until her time came.

And I was sure, that soon I would get the disease. Being in such close proximity with someone with infected by it must mean that I would be soon also fall ill. I didn't share with Bella my fears, but they were there and I didn't want her to share the same fate with her. I loved her too much to let her die. I wasn't scared for myself, only her.

Eventually, although the pain would overwhelm her for a while, she would see that I was right. I just hoped that she would be able to live a normal life after I was gone. In the end, what I was about to do would be for the best.

**XXXXX**

"Bella," I called, secretly wishing she wouldn't hear me. I dreaded doing this. To my dismay, she looked up instantly, her beautiful face alight with curiosity…and love.

I beckoned to her and she came immediately. It hurt me how much she loved me. If only she didn't feel so strongly, it would make it so much easier. I pulled her to me, enjoying for a moment, the feeling of warmth and security she gave me.

"I love you Bella," I whispered into her hair, hoping she wouldn't hear me. She did, mumbling in recognition, "And that's why it's going to kill me to do this" I finished. She stiffened and pulled away

"What?" she asked, fear evident in her beautiful eyes. I sighed, it was now or never

"I can't be with you anymore Bella," I said softly. She gaped and her eyes filled with tears. It broke my heart, but it was nothing to the pain still to come.

"Why?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"We both have families to look after, we need to keep them safe," I said. I was amazed that I was still able to hold firm.

"My family don't need me, they never needed me. I want to stay and become a part of yours," I sighed, she had just said exactly what I secretly wanted her to say, something that would make this a lot harder

"I want you to be safe. You can't be here in the city," she shook her head,

"I'm not safe anywhere I'm not with you. Don't you see Edward? You're my life. I don't care what happens to me, so long as you're with me. I love you and that's all that matters to me," she cried angrily, her tears were flowing freely now and I was falling apart. I had to finish this quickly or it would never work

"It doesn't work like that Bella," I said, my voice still low so it wouldn't portray the pain I was feeling at hurting her

"Why?" she asked again. I had to give her something different. She wouldn't settle for the reasons I was giving her. She didn't think they were true. She didn't care about her own health or safety, I had to hit deeper and it was going to hurt. Badly

"Because I can't," I said firmly.

"Can't what?" she asked quietly, her quick brain already guessing what I was going to say. I hesitated and dropped my head

"Can't love you anymore," I whispered. She cried out as if she were in physical pain and clamped her hand over her mouth

"What do I do then?" she asked through her tears, hysteria bubbling over into her voice. I looked up, her face was broken and the carefully woven mask she wore, down. I could see the pure fear and hurt I had caused her. It took all I had not to run to her and wrap my arms around her protectively, reassuring her I didn't mean what I said.

"Go home, look after your family. Forget about me and live a happy life," I said and I couldn't contain my sadness any longer. She must have heard it.

"I can't" she cried and turned away, hiding from the monster that was me. In one thoughtless act, I reached out for her, pulling her into my arms. It was my heart acting and my brain couldn't stop it.

I leaned down and kissed her one more time. It was as if none of this had happened. I wished it hadn't. At first she resisted but soon she gave in. We poured our heart and soul into our final kiss, both releasing our pain into it. I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out the ring I meant to give her when I asked her to marry me. Now that would never happen but the ring was for her. There would never be anyone else for me and although I wanted her to live a normal life without me, I didn't want her to completely forget me. I took her hand and slipped it onto her hand. She looked down at it in surprise.

"Remember me," I whispered and turned to walk away. I heard her fall to the ground and her heavy sobs seemed to come at me from all angles

"Edward!" she cried in a last attempt. As much as I wanted to, I didn't turn around and kept walking as if I hadn't heard her

"Edward," she cried again and again. I didn't reply. My heart was falling to pieces around me and I had to get out. Her cries had turned to whispers now. Repeating my name over and over again as if trying to will me back to her. I wanted to be with her too. But I couldn't.

Her sobs followed me as I walked away from the woman I loved, the only woman I would ever love. My life wouldn't be complete now that she was gone from it. I tried not to think about it, I did it for her. I couldn't dwell on my pain, my mother needed me.

Still, I couldn't help but lean against a wall and let the pain overtake me for awhile. I had just given up the greatest thing in my life. And not only had I broken my own heart, but also Bella's, the person I cared most for in the world. Mother had always said; 'If you don't have love, what do you have?' And so, I had nothing now. Mother's time would be up soon and then the only other person I cared about would be gone. After that there was nothing to keep me here. I might as well give into the death that was soon to come. There was nothing for me but death.

After I recovered myself, I moved back home. I wanted to get there before Bella so I didn't have to see her again. I wouldn't be able to. I entered slowly, making sure she wasn't there yet. She wasn't. Rummaging through my wallet, I drew out a couple of notes. Then I picked out a piece of paper and wrote a note for Bella;

**T****ake the money to get home, Bells**

Without thinking, I started to write 'Love' like I usually did on notes to her. I couldn't write that anymore, she wasn't my love now. Instead, I wrote Bells, still a nickname but too formal for my liking. Sighing, I moved to her and my room. The room we'd shared for such a short time but one I'd thought I'd be sharing forever. Now it was just mine. I doubt I'll be able to sleep here anymore, just being here brought back too many horrible memories.

I started gathering Bella's clothes and belongings into a suitcase for her. I'm sure she wouldn't know what to do when she came back so I had to do it for her…and quickly. But you couldn't rush something like this. Something so emotional and heartbreaking. I slowly folded her dresses, pressing them softly into the suitcase. I paused on one dress. My favourite of hers. It was a beautiful satin midnight blue that she looked a complete angel in. It was a formal dress, too formal for the country. She wouldn't need it, it could keep it. As a reminder of her.

Then came the hard part; her belongings. Each object held so much; a story, a reminder, a heart. There were things I'd bought for her or that we'd bought together. I didn't know what to do with them. I know I wouldn't be able to look at them again, so it was out of selfishness that I packed them in her case. Also, I didn't want her to completely forget about me. It was selfish but I couldn't bare the thought of her never thinking about me again, completely forgetting my existence and everything we'd shared together.

I dragged her suitcase into the main room, leaving it near the table. Running into my mother's bedroom, I kissed her on the cheek,

"Bella's coming to pick up her stuff in a minute," I said softly. She was instantly alert and tried to sit up in her bed. I had to hold her down

"Oh Edward you didn't," she said sadly. I nodded;

"I had to Mom. I'm going for a walk now." And with that I left the room and quickly ran from the house. I ran instead of walked, trying to leave the past behind, to get away from the hurt. It didn't help and the pain still overwhelmed me as it forever would. The only thing that would help me bare the pain would be that she got to live a normal life without the stench of death on her. I had given her everything I could; the most important being the one she would never know about. My heart.

* * *

BPOV:

My sobs rang through the yard and try as I might, I couldn't calm them. My whole world had come tumbling down in the space of about 5 minutes. My life was completely changed from this morning. Completely different. Completely wrong. He was my love, my life and he had left me broken on the floor.

"Forget me. Live a normal life without me," he'd said. _Impossible. _Didn't he understand that he was the one thing that made my life _normal. _I'd never really let Edward into my family life. Never told him that it was completely dysfunctional. That my Father was a cranky, abusive man that I had run from. Now he wanted me to return to that place. I'd come to the city to escape him and Edward had supplied my sanctuary. Now he decided it was time to take it back. I'd thought he loved me. That it wasn't just kidding myself that I'd found the long awaited 'Love of my life'. But I had found mine. My affections just weren't returned. Sure he must have had some semblance of love for me. Affection? Lust? Whatever it was, it wasn't there anymore and so I cried, and let the emotion over take me.

I looked down at the ring on my finger. "Remember me," _Like I could ever forget. _It was a beautiful ring, a thin gold band and in the middle, a small emerald the exact colour of Edward's eyes. It was simple – Edward knew I didn't like extravagant things – but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Suddenly, I realized it was placed on my ring finger. _Was that an accident…or did he really want it to be there? _No! I couldn't let myself believe that, he didn't love me anymore, he never had. But it was nice, a reminder of our time together.

Eventually I rose. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't stay in the city any more; my home was with Edward and I wasn't welcome there anymore. But all my clothes and belongings were there. I'd have to make one more, final visit. Part of me hoped he would be there, to catch one final glimpse of his perfect face. The other part dreaded that he would be. Would he say something to shatter my broken life even more? Would he even acknowledge my presence?

Slowly, I made my way home. _No, _not home anymore. I made my way_ to the house._ It didn't feel right, it wasn't right, but it was truth. The door was locked. He wasn't home. My heart dropped to the floor as I dejectedly unlocked the door and entered the large house. I had never gotten used to the size and magnificence of the house I had called home for such a small while. It was huge, so much more to me, coming from a humble farmer's cottage. The walls were covered in fancy portraits of the Mason line. The rooms adorned with expensive furniture. Yes, it was grand and stately, but it felt like a home. It was welcoming and comforting. Or at least it used to be. Since Mrs. Mason had fallen ill and was confined to her bed, the house seemed a lot less homely without her bright smile lighting up the desolate corridors. And now even more so, I felt intimidated and out of place. I didn't belong here, I had only been kidding myself in thinking I did. It was bound to fall down some day, I should just be glad it had lasted so long. After all, who was I, a farmer's daughter, compared to Edward Mason, the heir of one of Boston's wealthiest families?

I made my way into the family room, my eye catching a piece of paper lying on the table. Moving over to it, I realized it was a note. A note from Edward, written in his magnificent script that I had always envied. And it was accompanied by a huge sum of money.

**Take the mone****y to get home, Bells**

So short. So formal. So alienated. At least he hadn't written 'Isabella', I wouldn't have been able to stand it if he moved back to the name he only ever used when we first met or when he was teasing me. Most other people called me Isabella, but Edward had barely ever. As soon as we were acquainted he changed to the 'Bella' which I liked so much more.

Next to the table was a suitcase and, opening it, realized it contained all my belongings. He didn't want me to linger. He wanted rid of me. Somehow I was grateful Edward had packed my belongings for me. I was sure I would a have been overcome by sorrow and wouldn't know what to do. And maybe, just maybe, he felt he owed it to me. Maybe he still slightly cared.

I looked back at the note and the money. Picking it up, I realized I wouldn't need as much as he had given me and I didn't want it. I took half the money and left the rest. Maybe he would see it as I was leaving half of me behind, that he would always own my heart. He wouldn't though. Before I left I wrote my own note to Edward, nothing like his own.

**Edward, I love you. Thank you for the wonderful year you gave me. I have nothing to repay you with but my heart and it is forever yours. Although you may not want it and you may lock it away, it is yours and I don't want it back.**

**Remember my arms will always be open to you my love.**

**Bella**

My messy scrawl ruined the nicely written note. It showed again just how different our worlds really were. He, well educated, perfect to the extreme and me, simple and plain and stupid. My writing showed just how uneducated and silly I really was. After all I was a girl and he was almost a man. I guess we were never really meant to be. I turned to leave.

"Bella," a kind voice called. I turned around to the flushed face of Edward's mother

"Mom!" I gasped before I could stop myself. During my time with Edward, his mother had insisted I called her 'Mother' too; she seemed to expect we would be married some day. That's what I expected too. But her dream would never come true and I had no right to address her like that anymore. I quickly covered myself;

"I mean Mrs. Masen. You shouldn't be up Ma'am; the cold will get to you! You go back to bed and I'll be on my way." I said briskly, trying to cover up the pain in my voice, I loved this woman very much and over the last year, I had come to think of her as a mother and a friend. I would miss her ever so much.

"Nonsense Bella, I'm perfectly fine. And it is Mom to you and it always will be, no matter what happens with Edward." She smiled warmly. I was touched and, as I moved to embrace her, the tears I had been holding back until then suddenly sprang into my eyes and I cried into her shawl.

"I'll miss you…Mom," I whispered brokenly. I pulled back, I didn't want her shawl to be ruined by my emotion, but I didn't let go of her. I held onto her arms as if she were my life support, the only thing that kept my head above the water. My previous life support had failed and I was almost drowned but I clung to another familiar one

"I'll miss you too Bella. But you must come visit, after this whole thing has blown over," I let go of her arms. Come visit? She really wanted to see me? I was about to agree when I remembered Edward. If I came to see her, I would have to see him too and my heart wouldn't be able to stand it. I shook my head,

"I can't," I said softly, I didn't want to hurt this wonderful woman's feelings. Her face softened;

"We'll see. Perhaps we can meet somewhere else then?" She suggested, her bright smile infectious and I found myself smiling back despite myself.

"We'll see," I agreed, "Now I really must be off if I want to be…home by night fall." I had no home. The one with my blood family was not home, it couldn't be and this one, with my true family, was being snatched back. I had no home now, only a house with people I was bound to by blood.

"Alright," she agreed quietly, "I love you Bella and I know Edward does too. I don't know what's wrong with him but one thing's for certain; he loves you Bella," I started shaking my head and my tears ran quicker down my already stained cheeks, "Thank you for this wonderful time you've given us my dear and I wish you a happy and fulfilling life." She pulled me into one last hug before I pulled away.

"Thank you, I love you too Mom," I murmured and picking up my case, turned around and left the house I had so many wonderful memories attached to for the last time. I took one last look at it before the cab pulled up and the driver got out and helped me load my luggage in.

**XXXXX**

I started out the window as we drove. I wanted to savor the landscape. The place I had come to call home this last year. The city hadn't changed much since I last passed through it like this. The lights seemed just as bright, the streets just as crowded. It had saved up for ages to earn enough money to get me to the city and sustain me there. That was when I had met Edward and the electricity that shot through us every time we shook hands alerted us of the immediate bond we shared. It had seemed we were meant to be.

I had tried so hard to escape the place of my birth. Ever since I was a little kid I had always been miserable. My mother was kind and loving but her warmth was over-shadowed by my father's coldness. He was a cruel and evil man, drawn to drinking when our crops failed. He had never really abused my younger sister Charlotte, but _I _had been slapped numerous times if we did something remotely bad and he seemed to enjoy taking his anger out on me. Apparently it was my fault our crops had failed.

I hated my father with a passion, he had always been so cruel to me and that was why I had to escape, but I did feel guilty about leaving my mother and Charlotte with him. Father seemed to love Charlotte, a lot more than me and he never deliberately lashed out at her like he did me, and I know he loves my mother to death. It is only when the drink overwhelms him that he turns violent on them. With me however, I seemed more a slave – not a worthy daughter.

It had something to do with the way I looked. I had so much resemblance in looks and attitude to his sister Annabelle, who had died just before I was born. He was very close to his sister and he seemed to blame me for her death, as well as being haunted by the constant reminder of his beloved sister. This is why he never wanted me in sight, always ordered me away. I had escaped him, yet now I was returning to his clutches and I could only guess that they would be worse than before.

"Here we are," the cab driver said brightly, eying the money in my hand. I looked up at the small house, much too small for four people and handed over the money, waiting anxiously for my change. Maybe I should have taken all the money Edward gave me to bribe my father.

"Thank you," I mumbled absently as I walked up to the door of my old home, my suitcase held tightly in my hand. I knocked and listened to the scrambling of feet before the door was thrown open and I was standing face to face with my little sister.

"Bella!" she exclaimed happily, pulling me into a hug, "Ma, Pa, look who's home. It's Bella!" she called before I could shush her. I heard someone come up behind us and looked up into the face of my father

"So it is," he sneered, "Oh the great Isabella Swan decides to visit our humble home. Or are you married to that prick. Is it Isabella…whatsit now?" his words hit home and I tried as hard as I could to keep my tears at bay

"No, I'm still a Swan," I said, trying to keep my voice light, "and I'm here to stay. I've had enough of the city and I missed you all too much to stay away," I lied, conveniently leaving out Edward.

"Hmph!" was my fathers reply as he turned away from me, already disgusted. Just then Mother ran into the room, her bright face helping to lift my mood slightly

"Bella! Nice to see you home dear, we've all missed you," she said warmly and embraced me. I smiled,

"And I you," I said softly. Mother pulled back and peered at me closely, noticing my tear-stained cheeks and blood-shot eyes.

"Why are you back? I thought you were getting married?" she asked skeptically. As hard as I tried to restrain my tears, one escaped and rolled down my cheek. It didn't escape my mother's watchful eye.

"Oh no, we were just having fun, nothing too serious," I tried to brush it off but I don't think she bought it, "We both decided it was time to end when the influenza hit and I felt the city held nothing for me and desired to return home." She nodded thoughtfully, taking my hand and leading me into the house. It was exactly as I remembered it, just dimmer somehow. Probably because of the light of Edward's home, so different from my own.

Mother showed me to the room I shared with Charlotte who was bouncing about around us. Charlotte was eight and a spitting image of my mother. She had the same light golden hair, the same blue-green eyes and the same care-free spirit. And so, my father treated her like a princess.

As we sat around dinner, I realized that I really had no place here. I didn't fit. They were the perfect family and then there was me. They all held the same features; light hair and eyes, the contours of their faces and bodies were all similar, although my father's were gruffer, my mother's sharper and my sisters sweeter. If you were looking in, you wouldn't know we were related. It wasn't just our appearances that separated though; inside I was a complete opposite to the rest of them and my father despised it.

He thought I was ruining the perfect family they were. And I was. They were the family. I was a different one, imposing on them. I was alone and I would be forever now that the one person who had made me feel included wanted me out of his life. Edward had wanted me, I hoped he had loved me. When we curled up on the sofa together or talked for hours in our bed; that's when I felt truly home, truly accepted, truly part of a family. But it was all gone now and I was alone. As I always would be. I would never marry again and if I did, by my father's will or mother's begging, my heart would never be in it. I would always love another. I didn't have a heart anymore; I had given it to him and his it would always be.

**Just a couple of notes on this story;**

**Edward is 17 and Bella is 15**

**This chapter is set in 1918**

**The rest of the chapters are set in 2008**

**All the chapters will be written like this; half Edward's POV and half Bella's**

**Not all chapters will be this long**

**You will hear about how Bella becomes a vampire in later chapters**

**I love everyone who read this**

**Everyone who reads it must review or I will hunt you down :D**

**Regards,  
****Tiger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, i lied i guess. i suppose all chapters are going to be this long. Thankyou to each and every one of you who reviewed, i think i answered them all. And just a quick note, THIS STORY IS UN-BETA'D cause my two friends who beta my stories are away so i was thinking i need a sometimes Beta. if anyones up for it, review or PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight (im tired and grumpy so thats it)**

* * *

BPOV:

Here I was. Forks High, my home for the next few years, not that it would feel like home, I'd never had a home, not since… _No. _You'd think that after ninety years I'd be over him but it seemed there wasn't a day when he didn't cross my mind. It was stupid; he'd died years ago and it was him who wanted me out of his life…but still I yearned for my love. The love that I would never have. And so, I was doomed to the rest of eternity in solitude and loneliness.

I'd gone back, after I was changed, but they said he'd died of the influenza shortly after his mother. I found his grave. That was when I really gave up inside, I had been unable to live without him and now it was as if fate was mocking me. I'd spent two years desperately unhappy, barely living. I thought it would get better but it never did. And so I yearned for the death that would bring me peace, sure I had to wait a long time but compared to eternity, it was short. But I had eternity now. Eternity to be alone and without him. It was cruel and often I thought of the doing something to get myself killed. Charlotte had kept me from doing so; I had to protect her and look after her especially in her weakened state. But now even she was dead, I knew I would keep living – if you could call it living – after she was gone but it just added to the pain.

I stepped out of my car into the clouded car park. I ran my hand along my sleek, black car. I'd had it for ages and it seemed to be the only thing that was constant in my life, everything else came and went. I grinned up at the sky; I had come to Forks solely for this purpose; no sun. After Charlotte died, I kept to the forests, away for civilization entirely, never stopping for more than a day. But after a couple of years, it got boring and I longed to return to a town. It was weird, how I longed to be around humans, craved their company, scarce as it was. So I decided I'd come to a small town to start again, like we always used to do.

Turning around I noticed that almost all eyes were on me. The boys eyed my hungrily and I moved quicker to get to the main office, I hated it when people looked at me like that, like I was a piece of meat. It wasn't like I was going to give any of them the time of day anyway. I tended to keep myself. I made it to reception and swung the door open noisily, alerting the receptionist to my presence. She looked up and smiled warmly. I tried to reciprocate the gesture and hoped my smile was genuine enough.

"Hi, I'm Belle Masen. I'm new here," I said and recognition dawned on her face. I used Belle because I hated Isabella and ever since he'd left me I couldn't bare anyone to call me Bella. Not even Charlotte called me Bella, it was always 'Bells' or 'Belle'. And of course, I used Masen to remember him. To acknowledge the undying love I felt for him although he was already dead. So my new alias; Belle Masen, in honour of the long dead love of my life. I wasn't a Swan anymore, I was never truly a Swan, I was always a Mason at heart.

"Ah, hello dear, I'm Ms. Cope, welcome to Forks High. I have your schedule here and you'll need to get all the teachers to sign this slip for you and then bring it back to me at the end of the day," I nodded absently, I'd been through this thousands of times before, I didn't need to be told. "Do you need help finding your classes, I have a map here if you need it," she started fumbling around under her desk.

I shook my head, "No it's okay, I'll be fine." I really just wanted to get out of there, she smelled exceptionally good and in the stuffy little room it was getting a little too much. I'd been denying my thirst since I was first turned. I couldn't feed on humans _and _be around Charlotte, I would've killed her. But there was another reason I didn't feed on humans; because _he _wouldn't want me to. He'd be disappointed in me. And sometimes I wondered – if he had moved on – if he had children or grandchildren or relatives that I could be feeding off. I knew it was highly unlikely but it kept me from feeding and that was what was important.

Ms. Cope nodded and I quickly excused myself. I took a deep breath of fresh air as soon as I was out. It surprised me that Ms. Cope's scent had affected me so; I was usually almost immune to the smell of human blood, living in such close quarters with one for eighty years. I glanced down at my schedule;

**Period 1 – Literature – Mr. Berty – A-24**

I looked around for A-24 but couldn't see it or how the classrooms were arranged. I wandered around for a while but when I still couldn't see it I decided I had to ask someone. I saw a boy who looked about my age – or the age I was pretending to be – and was alone so I approached him.

"Excuse me. I'm new here and I was looking for A-24, I was wondering if you could tell me where it is." I kept my voice polite and formal, I wasn't looking for any social interactions. The boy just gawked at me. I sighed, I got that reception a lot. I waited patiently for him to recover himself and reply

"Ah, yeah, sorry," he mumbled, "I'm heading there now actually, I'll show you the way if you like." He held out his hand but I ignored it – pretending I hadn't noticed – and nodded. He smiled and started to walk.

"I'm Mike Newton," he offered

"Belle Masen." I replied, he seemed nice enough and I wanted to make a good impression. We reached the classroom and I went up to the teacher to give him my slip. I heard gasps from the class as I walked in. _Ugh!_ I wasn't _that _pretty. The teacher signed my slip and gestured for me to sit down, dismissing me immediately. I turned and saw Mike waving me over so I smiled slightly and make my way to the seat next to him.

The class dragged on. I was constantly aware of the eyes on me and I could hear what they said although I wished I couldn't. _Were all boys a bunch of perverts? _I tried to focus on something else but I already knew everything the teacher was saying, hell I could teach it better than him _and _make it so that people didn't fall asleep during it. Finally the bell rang and I almost blew my cover by jumping out of my seat at record speed. I sheepishly looked around and was glad no one had noticed.

"What do you have next Belle?" Mike asked. I looked down at my schedule

"Trigonometry with Mr. Turner in B-12" I said quickly. Mike seemed really interested in me and I didn't want to lead him on, he seemed like a nice boy. Mike's face fell.

"I have Algebra," he said dejectedly and I felt a little bad for him, "But I can walk you there if you like?" His face immediately brightened and I couldn't refuse. I nodded and silently followed him.

"Well here it is," Mike said when we arrived.

"Thanks," I mumbled and quickly ducked into the classroom, eager to get away from him. As soon as I entered the room I could tell there was something wrong. I smelt another vampire. I scanned the room quickly, what was another vampire doing here, in a school full of humans? My eyes fell on a small, pixie like girl sitting in the back corner. She had short black hair and was tiny, even smaller than me. She was staring at me too and I noticed her eyes were the same golden colour as mine. Good, she wasn't a threat then. The teacher cleared his throat to get my attention,

"Who do we have here then?" he asked. I bowed my head in embarrassment

"I'm Belle Masen, I'm new here." I made my way to his desk and handed him the slip. He signed it quickly and handed it back to me

"Welcome to Trigonometry Miss. Masen. You may take a seat next to Miss. Stanly please." He gestured towards a brown haired girl who waved eagerly at me. I smiled weakly and went to sit beside her but not before glancing once more at the other vampire.

"I'm Jessica." The girl beside me said eagerly. She seemed like the talkative type of person, the opposite of me

"Belle," I replied and turned towards the board, pretending I was focusing on the lesson when I was really thinking about the strange vampire behind me. I had never met anyone else who had the same diet as me. It was strange, I thought I was the only one who felt that way. I itched to talk to her, to ask her about her diet and why she chose to abstain from our natural food source.

Finally the lesson finished. Jessica started babbling about something but I wasn't paying attention

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch Belle, I could introduce you to some of my friends," she asked eagerly.

"Uh…" I hesitated, I didn't really want to sit with her, I preferred to sit by myself in my car at lunch but how could I say no when she was so excited. Luckily I was saved by the pixie vampire who appeared suddenly beside me.

"Sorry Jessica, Belle's sitting with us today." She said kindly but in a voice that no-one would dare to argue with. Jessica nodded sadly.

"Well see-ya round Belle," she called as she made her way out of the classroom. I turned to the girl beside me, suddenly unsure of what to say

"I'm Alice Cullen," she offered

"Belle Masen," I said quietly

"That's a lovely name." I stared at her, I didn't have time for small talk and I really didn't want to be late for my first day of class

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I really don't want to be late."

She nodded, "Ok! I'll see you at lunch then, I'm sure we both have a lot of questions," she grinned and I felt myself smiling back. Genuine for the first time in almost ten years.

"Bye!" Alice called and danced out of the room. I followed slowly but quickly sped up when I realized I was late.

The next two classes passes quickly and uneventfully. Mike was in one of them and Jessica in the other. It seemed I would never get away from them. It was nice that everyone was so nice here but I really wanted to be left alone. I was a vampire after all! Vampires did not make vampire friends, let alone human ones.

As lunch approached I found myself nervous and excited at the same time. What would they think of me? We're they really 'vegetations'? My nervousness over-shadowed my excitement as I made my way to the cafeteria; a place never wanted to set foot in. The smells of human food were disgusting; especially cafeteria food and it repulsed me.

I searched the lunch room until I found Alice. I was surprised to see she was sitting with four other vampires. Three boys and two girls. Five vampires in one school, y_ikes!_ I looked around at the humans but they were completely unaware that there were six monsters in the room with them. Monsters that could easily exterminate all of them if they wanted to. I shrugged the thought away and made my way to their table, there was no point in stalling any longer.

"Belle!" Alice exclaimed and I couldn't help but grin, her excitement was amusing. She pulled out a chair next to her for me to sit down and join them.

"Everyone this is Belle. Belle this is everyone." She said excitedly, practically bouncing in her chair. I looked up and met each of their eyes in turn. There was a lanky blond boy sitting next to Alice,

"I'm Jasper, nice to meet you." He said kindly. Next to him was a gorgeous blond girl, she was probably the prettiest person – well vampire – I had ever seen.

"Rosalie," she said softly. Her hand was entwined with a massive guy. He was huge but his face was kind,

"Emmett at your service." He grinned and I grinned back. I liked him already. I turned to the last boy and felt my eyes bulge. I instantly corrected myself for the remark I'd made earlier about Rosalie because before me was the most beautiful thing ever. His funny coloured bronze hair fell messily in front of his eyes. I felt something tugging at the back of my mind but I couldn't put a finger on what it was. I was too mesmerized by this boy's beauty to care anyway.

"Edward." he said stiffly

* * *

**EPOV:**

Great. Another day in another school in another town. I hated how we were always moving around, never settling. Forks was just our latest. We'd been here for a couple of weeks already but we were no more settled in than the first day we came. We were different. Humans had a natural instinct to avoid us, and they did. It was okay for the others, they had each other. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. And then there was me. They didn't realize how much pain it caused me to see them cozy up to each other.

They all thought that there was something wrong with me. That I too picky and callous. That I couldn't love. They were wrong. I had loved. I had loved with everything I had. But she was gone now, after I had been changed I went back to watch her. She didn't see me but I saw her and it hurt me that she was unhappy. She put on a brave face but I could see through her pretences. I always could. But then we had to leave. I couldn't tell Carlisle about it so I did what he wanted. Years later we came back to Boston and immediately I went to find her. But she was long gone and I found her grave. That was when I really died, not when I left her, not even when Carlisle changed me but when I saw that _she _was dead.

No, they thought it was my own fault that I was always alone and I suppose it was. But I wasn't – couldn't – fall in love with anyone else besides Bella. And seeing as she was dead, it meant that I would spend eternity alone. I hadn't told anyone about her, not even Alice, my most loved sister. But sometimes at night I would bring out the note she left me. I wish I hadn't left her, she still died of the influenza. I just cause us both to be un-happy. I had all of the things that I'd kept of hers laid out on my dresser. No one ever asked what they were; they knew they wouldn't get an answer. I think the reason I never told my family is because I wanted Bella all to myself, she was mine and I didn't want to share her, not even her memory.

I walked slowly to class and fell into my seat. The students' minds were all buzzing annoyingly as I tried as hard as I could to block them out. I did catch however, that there was a new girl and that she was incredibly beautiful. I sighed, these boys were truly disgusting but I was worried, I really didn't want someone else following me around. I hoped she wouldn't be interested in me.

I settled down into my seat and prepared myself for the boring fifty minutes to follow. Spanish was my least favourite class because it always reminded me of the thing I most didn't want to think about; the Spanish Influenza and with it, Bella's broken heart and mine, and my death and hers.

I ignored the teacher and the students and drew out a book from my bag. It was a safe book, I had made sure of it before picking it up. It didn't have any romance, any broken hearts, any deaths or any influenzas. I had only gotten to the third page when I realized that the main character in the book was called Isabella. I sighed, I was really looking forward to this book but now I wouldn't be able to read it. I could never read anything that reminded me of her. Instead I decided, since I was already thinking about her, to let my thoughts play around Bella. My beautiful, wonderful, amazing Bella.

After almost an hour of thinking about her, I was a wreck. The bell finally rang and I hurried out of the classroom, desperate to get away from anything Spanish. I was glad that I had Geometry next. It meant no references to anything Bella and it required me to use my brain, or at least some of it at least.

When the bell finally rang for lunch I hurried to the cafeteria. I needed my siblings to take my mind off my thoughts and onto their own. When I arrived at our table only Emmett and Rosalie were there. They seemed in deep conversation and in normal circumstances I wouldn't want to interrupt them. Today, however, I didn't want to be alone so I selfishly walked over and sat down. Rosalie glared at me and they stopped talking. I sighed, silence was even worse. I tried to start a conversation, something I very rarely did.

"How has your day been Rosalie?" I asked politely. Her and Emmett both stared incredulously at me, I _never_ asked Rosalie how her day had been. She just glared at me, still mad for interrupting their conversation and turned away. Luckily, the silence was broken when Alice's thoughts evaded my mind; _Edward, tell everyone we're having a visitor. A new vamp started school today and I invited her to lunch. She's very pretty Edward, a perfect match for you. _I sighed in annoyance at Alice's petty thoughts. I thought she knew me well enough to know I wasn't interested in anyone, no matter how pretty they were, they would never hold anything to Bella.

"Looks like we're getting a visitor," I said softly. Rosalie and Emmett both looked up in confusion, "There's a new vampire here and Alice invited her to lunch." I explained. They nodded and went back to ignoring me. We sat there awkwardly until Alice and Jasper made an entrance, Alice bouncing eagerly over to us while Jasper walked slowly behind her.

"I'm so excited!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. I smiled grimly at her, I wasn't in the mood. After a couple of minutes in silence – much to my dismay – Alice practically jumped out of her seat.

"She's here!" I turned to the entrance of the cafeteria, standing there was an amazingly beautiful girl, her golden eyes searching for something. She spotted us and started walking forward. As she came closer I got a clear view of her features. I gasped and froze. She looked so much like Bella it was disconcerting.

For a second I almost thought it was really her, but then I looked closer and realized there were subtle differences. Her jaw was set differently, more pronounced. Her hair was longer and straight rather than wavy like Bella's was. She was taller than Bella had been and walked more gracefully although there was something about it that made me think of her. And the most pronounced difference was her eyes. Of course they were the golden yellow instead of the deep brown but even more so than that was that they had no light in them. Bella's eyes were _always _alight but this vampire's weren't. Even when she was in the greatest pain, Bella still had a fire burning in her eyes. The girl in front of me had flat and lifeless eyes.

"Everyone this is Belle. Belle this is everyone." Alice said, as if that was that was all the introducing needed. Belle, so like Bella. Was this fate coming back to taunt me for leaving my Bella? Here was this girl before me, looking so much like Bella, even having a similar name. It was going to haunt me forever, her being here.

"I'm Jasper. Nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand to her. The others rattled off their names and I realized it was my turn.

"Edward." I said stiffly, still angry at her for being here although I knew it wasn't her fault. Belle stiffened and her breaths started coming and going quickly. _What was wrong with her? _Her eyes seemed to glaze over and she didn't look as if she were still with us. Maybe she was like Alice and was having a vision or something.

"Belle! Belle, are you alright?" Alice called frantically and Belle came back to the present.

"Sorry, I just blanked out." She shook her head as if to clear it and turned back to us. I hadn't noticed before but now I realized that there wasn't a sound coming from her direction. No thoughts. I stared at her, hoping it would trigger something. It didn't. I stared harder, angry now. So she was coming to haunt me and she had to rub it in just a little more by not letting me hear her thoughts. I _hated _this girl, she was going to make my life even more miserable than it already was.

* * *

**Review! I hope that is actually how you spell 'Belle'**

**Does anyone have any ideas as what Bella's power should be? i was thinking something along the lines of 'She can sorta cancel other vamps powers' but i dont know. What do you think? Should she even have a power?**

**Tiger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I know its short but I wanted to get an update before Breaking Dawn, 5 days! (for me) Um, so there were some errors in the previous chapters;  
I spelt it 'Mason' when it's actually 'Masen'  
I think I said 'Boston' instead of 'Chicago' for some reason  
White gold wasnt invented until the late 1920's, therefor it must be yellow gold on her ring.**

**Thanks to Gabs for her amazing and speedy betaing skills, you rock luv!**

**BPOV:**

"Edward" he said stiffly. I froze, the thing that had been tugging at the back of my mind came to life. He looked so much like him; my Edward. His hair was longer and messier but it had the same shade and life to it. His features were different, sharper and more pronounced, giving him an almost frightening look. What made it even scarier was the way his mouth was pressed into a sort of grimace and his dark topaz eyes glared straight through me.

I shrunk back from Edward's glare. _Edward. _This day was just getting worse and worse, I wasn't going to be able to look at him without remembering my lost love. Maybe I should just leave.

"Belle? Belle, are you okay?" Alice called, bringing my back to the present. I looked at her worried face and I doubted I would be able to leave. They were all so kind; I wanted to stay with them. I nodded

"Sorry, I just blanked out," I covered. Alice looked skeptically but nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," Rosalie interrupted the awkward silence, "But why are you here?" I laughed.

"I could ask you the same thing." I contradicted; I really didn't want to go into detail about Charlotte and my life. Rosalie grinned and I could see we were going to get on great, our personalities demanded it.

"Why do you drink animal blood?" Alice asked.

"Why do you?" I shot back. She pouted.

"I asked first." I sighed in defeat and she stuck out her tongue.

"I don't know really, I just feel sorry for the humans. I was one of them once, I couldn't bare killing them." I wasn't elaborating, they didn't need to know about my love for the dead boy that stopped me drinking human blood for fear it would be his.

The other Cullen's looked at me, shocked. "Lucky." I heard Emmett mumble under his breath. I smiled sweetly.

"Your turn," I said. Alice shrugged.

"It's our Father I suppose. He's a bit like you. When he was changed, he was appalled at what he'd become. He refused to eat and became desperately hungry. Then a deer ran past him and he bit it. He realized there was another way of living this life and he brought us all up to live and believe like him," she explained. I was a little surprised she had told me so much. It felt nice that she trusted me. I hadn't trusted anyone in a long time.

She was about to say more when the bell rang. Everyone sighed in unison and grudgingly got up from the table. Alice picked up her tray of food and waltzed over to the bin with it. I stood beside her.

"Why do you get food if you're not going to eat it?" I asked, staring at the repulsive mass of glop.

"We have to keep up the pretences. Can't have the humans getting suspicious." I nodded in fascination, I had never thought of that, I always just said I wasn't hungry or didn't have enough money for cafeteria food or something.

"That's a good idea. I'll try it next time," I said happily but for some reason Alice looked unnaturally sad. The expression immediately left her face when she noticed me watching her and she smiled brightly.

"Right, off to class. What do you have next?" she asked, changing topic to escape from further questions. It wasn't like I was going to ask her anyway, I wanted to know, but I hated those types of questions – I'd had quite a lot of them – and I wasn't going to force it on her. She didn't want to tell me, so I wouldn't push.

I retrieved my timetable from my pocket and found my next class. "Um, biology with Mr. Banner," I said.

"Oh, Edward has that class as well, he'll show you!" Great, I got next class with the sullen boy who reminded me of my Edward. I tried to smile but I think it turned into more of a grimace, luckily Alice didn't notice, she was looking around. "Damn, he must have gone. I'll show you where it is then." She took my hand and led me out of the cafeteria. Her hand felt nice in mine, it had been a long while since I'd held someone's hand, or even touched someone. It had been a long time since I'd had anything basically.

Alice dropped me off at the door. "Here it is. What do you have after this?" she asked. I looked again at my schedule.

"Gym." I said. I really didn't like gym; it was hard to keep my vampire abilities in check. Alice clapped her hands in excitement.

"Ooh goodie, I have that too. I'll meet you here after class 'kay?" I nodded.

"See you after class Alice."

"Bye Belle!" She yelled as she ran away to her class. I entered the class with a wide smile on my face; it felt wonderful to have friends, people who wanted to spend time with you. I had never really had any.

"Ah, you must be Belle Masen?" the teacher said as soon as I entered. I nodded and handed him the slip to sign.

"I'm Mr. Banner. You may sit there, beside Mr. Cullen." He pointed to where Edward sat. I sighed; of course I would be pared with him. Just my luck.

Edward looked up as I came to sit beside him but apart from that, he just seemed to pretend I wasn't there. I didn't know what was wrong with him, I hadn't done anything to hurt him; I'd only met him at lunch.

I didn't pay attention to Mr. Banner, I knew everything already. I should have though, because instead I let myself wallow in my personal pits of hell. I remembered my days with my Edward. Our happy days. But, I could never just remember happy things, the bad and terrible always seeped through. I hoped no-one else in the class noticed my anguish. I snuck a glance at Edward. He was looking curiously at me but I don't think he knew what was going on in my mind. I glared at him – give him a taste of his own medicine – and he quickly looked away.

Soon, class ended and I was able to escape from Edward. He just brought suppressed, unwanted memories to life. I ran out the door to Alice, who was waiting patiently for me.

"How was class?" she asked as we started to walk towards the gym.

"Good." I responded, vaguely. What else could I say? _'Terrible because I had to sit next to your brother and he reminds me of my love who dumped me ninety years ago_? I didn't trust Alice _that _much.

She nodded and started babbling on about something. I tried to concentrate on her but it was hard when I had spent the last hour thinking about _him. _We made it to gym and sat down to wait for the coach to arrive. I decided that I would try to skip this subject whenever possible; it was such a chore to keep my vampire abilities in check.

Luckily, we didn't have to play any sport today; the coach just explained what we'd be doing this year. I managed to focus completely on either Alice or the coach and so, gym passed fairly quickly and I was free to go back to my lonely, bare house.

Alice walked with me to the car-park after class. The others were already waiting by their car and when Alice joined them, they looked like one big, happy family. I quickly waved goodbye and jumped into my car. I couldn't bear watching them be a family when I had no-one for my own. I was alone.

I sped back to my house. It would have been quite a long drive but I always drove way over the speed limit, it was the one time when I could just be me; free, spirited and speeding down an empty highway. My house was way out of town; I didn't like to come into contact with any unexpected humans. Inside, the house was small and empty, seeing as I had just moved in but I guessed that it would be empty for a long time yet. I didn't have much and didn't plan on getting any more.

I still had all the ornaments Edward had packed me that fateful day. The dresses had gone; my clothing had changed with the times but the other things were still there. They were laid out across my dresser, the only piece of furniture besides a couch in my room.

I sighed and fell onto the couch. Sometimes I wondered what the point was to this existence. I had no-one to spend time with, nothing to help pass the time. Sure, it passed quicker for me than for a human but still, I was always incredibly bored in my lonely state. That's why I liked to go to school, to occupy myself with something, scant as it may be. But I knew that there really was no point to my existence. That was the point of it. I was doomed to be miserable and lonely for eternity. It was my punishment for the horrible life I had lead as a human.

**XXXXX**

**EPOV:**

Just my luck, I got _her _in my next class. I ran off before Alice could insist I show her where it was. I sat in my seat and realized that I was the only person who had a bench to myself. That would mean I would get her as my lab partner. I sighed heavily; this day was just getting worse and worse.

She came in and as predicted, took the seat next to me. I looked up once but decided it would be better not to acknowledge her; I didn't want her to get any ideas. She sat down and failed to acknowledge me either.

Seeing Belle up close, I realized just how much she looked like my Bella. _My Bella. _She wasn't that anymore, I had left her. It annoyed me to no end that I couldn't hear her thoughts, I wanted so badly to see into this girl's mind.

She stiffened beside me and I looked over to see what was wrong. She didn't seem to notice her stance had changed, her eyes had gazed over again and she was just staring off into space. I did that sometimes when I was thinking about Bella. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, no matter how hard I tried; I always brought things back to her.

I stayed staring curiously at Belle until she suddenly looked over at me. I was surprised by the vicious glare she gave me and quickly looked away. I admit, my first analysis of her was a bit harsh, but what was I to do. She was like my personal hell come back to haunt me. Everyday I would look in her face and remember the wrongs I had done to Bella.

Biology ended and Belle shot out the door. I heard Alice's thoughts as I slowly walked out myself. _I think I'm going to ask Belle to stay with us, she seems so alone and unhappy, she needs us. _Her thoughts were directed at me, asking for my permission. I wasn't going to give it. It was going to be bad enough having to see her at school, let alone in the comfort of my own home.

I shook my head and made up my mind to tell Alice 'no'. That way, she would see my answer. Sure enough, I got more from Alice the next minute. _She's lonely Edward; she needs a family to take care of her. _

Again I made up my mind that we should talk to Carlisle first. I knew that he would say yes but I needed some time to think up another excuse. _I suppose you're right, we do need his approval. Okay, I'll wait. _I was glad Alice had been thwarted but I sort of felt bad for this lonely girl. It was obvious she had no friends or family – that she was alone – and I was denying her that.

I shook the guilt from my mind and concentrated on my class. After it was over I walked quickly to my car and waited impatiently for the others to arrive, all I wanted to do was get out of there, away from her.

Slowly, they began coming. Alice was the last to arrive. She glared at me for saying no but I just looked away. Belle was with her and I felt so bad when I saw the heartbreaking look on her face when she saw our family. She quickly got into her car and drove away. Alice had reached us by now.

"I feel bad, Edward. You saw how sad she was when she saw us, I should have just asked her, Carlisle be damned," she grumbled and I couldn't help but agree with her. I shouldn't let my own weakness stop Belle's happiness. She deserved a family.

I nodded. "We'll ask Carlisle as soon as we get home," I promised and got into the drivers seat to signify the end of the discussion. The ride back was almost painfully silent; each was focused on their own thoughts. I tried as hard as I could not to listen to them, occupying myself instead with thoughts of my lost love. This is what I always did when I wanted to block someone's thoughts and it always worked like a charm, it just brought a lot of pain with it.

We arrived home and Alice ran straight upstairs to Carlisle's office. The rest of us followed slowly behind, Jasper stopping to get Esme. This was a family matter and everyone had to be present.

Once we were all in and sitting comfortably, Alice began. "So there's a new vampire at school-" Carlisle held up his hand to stop her.

"A new vampire?" he asked incredulously. Alice glared at him for interrupting, nodded and then continued.

"Yes, she's like us. She feeds on animals." Carlisle nodded and Alice continued, "She's lonely and alone and I think we should ask her to be part of our family. I've seen the way she looked at our little family bunch; she wants a family so bad." Carlisle nodded again.

"What about it Edward? Does she want to be one of us?" he asked me. I shrugged, might as well tell them now that I couldn't read her mind.

"I don't know, I can't read her mind," I said simply, hoping they wouldn't take it as such a big deal. Everyone except Alice and Jasper seemed completely struck. Alice shook her head.

"I didn't see her coming either," she explained. Jasper nodded

"And I can't feel her. It's as she emits no emotions whatsoever. It's a little scary actually," he admitted with a sheepish grin. Carlisle looked thoughtful.

"Her power?" he suggested. Everyone murmured in agreement. I was glad that it wasn't my fault I couldn't read her mind.

"So can she join?!" Alice asked excitedly, bringing us back to out previous topic. Esme brightened at the thought of having another child and the others looked genuinely pleased so I guessed I was going to be outnumbered. I didn't want to put my vote forward though; it would mean explaining to them things that I had kept hidden my entire existence.

"If everyone agrees, then it's a done deal." Carlisle looked around at us. Everyone nodded in agreement and I nodded slightly too.

"Then it's decided!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"What's her name dear?" Esme asked.

"Belle Masen," Alice called as she ran out of the room to get things ready for Belle. Carlisle looked sharply at me; he was the only one who really paid attention to my human name. _Is she related to you? _He asked in his mind. I shook my head, although I didn't actually know that for certain, I just had a gut feeling.

* * *

I excused myself and made my way to my room. I had to gear myself up for the arrival of our new family member. All I knew was that it wasn't going to get easier.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I love this story, it's so much better and more interesting than LoaF. So I love updating and I have almost all of the ending planned out perfectly. This is going to be a short story, maybe 5 or 6 chapters. I have some new one-shots coming out soon so check them out**

**Tiger (at heart)**

BPOV:


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SO sorry, I haven't updated for over two months. I'm so sorry, I feel so bad. A combination of writers block, school and much procrastination. Please remember that, while everone else was on holidays and have only just gone back to school, I've been at school the whole time and have only just gotten off. But I'm on holidays now and will TRY and get a new chapter up in a week or two. I decided I'd better just post this so it's unbetad. Sorry. **

BPOV:

The silence was becoming overwhelming. Although I had put music on awhile ago, it was still quiet. No voices, I was alone. As always.

I threw the book I was ready away from me and jumped up from the couch. I had to get out. Although I didn't need to, I would hunt. I wondered if vampires could get fat. I was always hunting. I grabbed my coat – although I didn't need one, it was just to keep up pretences – and house keys and ran out the door.

It was dark outside – just like my mood – and the sun wouldn't be rising for another hour or two. I ran swiftly towards the forests which were a couple of miles away, paying no attention to my surroundings. It would take me less than 15 minutes to get there.

I entered the first forest and looked around for life, animal life that is. I smelt something far away. It was a deer. Perfect. I took off towards it, silent as always. Soon, I was upon my prey, sinking my teeth into its soft skin, relieving the never ending thirst.

I drank for ages, trying to pass as much time as possible. After finishing the deer, I took my time finding somewhere to hide the carcass and bury it there. Then I moved on to another animal and did the same.

**XXXXX**

I was an idiot! I had lost track of time and now I was late for school. Although _I _didn't care and it wouldn't impact my grades in any way, it was just my second day and not a good impression to be late. But it couldn't be helped and I was going to be even later than I already was because I still had to get home and shower. I wonder how the people at school would take it if I turned up in clothes torn and covered in blood.

It took longer to get home than usual because I had to avoid the sun and people of Forks. But I finally made it and quickly hopped into the shower. I scrubbed at my granite arms and legs in an attempt to get the blood off.

It took awhile, but I was finally clean, dressed and ready to head out. I jumped into my car and sped off towards school. I had to slow down a bit; I didn't want a ticket from the police.

I parked in the empty school grounds – everyone was already in class. I glanced quickly at my watch and hurried off to my period two class.

As I burst into the room, Mr. Turner looked up.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Masen. You're not making the best impression by being late on only your _second _day here," he said. I winced as he voiced my crime.

"I know sir, I'm sorry. My mother was feeling ill and I had to look after her." I had worked out my excuse on the way to school. The school was under my impression that I was here with my mother. I could use her in my excuses.

"Alright Miss. Masen, I'm sure it'll be fine. You can take your seat next to Jessica now."

I glanced sadly over at Alice in the back corner. I wanted to sit with her, not Jessica. I turned back to Mr. Turner.

"Excuse me sir." He looked up at me and I continued. "I was wondering…Alice is all alone in the back row by herself and well, I'm new here and she's become a great friend. I was wondering if I could sit with her." Mr. Turner looked thoughtful for a moment. "I promise we won't cause any trouble at all," I assured him. He thought a moment longer and then nodded.

"Alright. But if there's any trouble from either of you, you'll be moved," he warned and I grinned.

"Thankyou sir!"

I walked quickly over to Alice and sat down beside her. Jessica shot me a glare as I passed her and immediately I felt bad. I cursed myself for being so kind hearted. I needed to distance myself from humans; I couldn't afford to be friends with them.

"Bad girl!" Alice teased. I looked away, playing being embarrassed.

"I lost track of time," I admitted.

"Hunting?" she asked, moving slightly closer so we could lower our voices. I nodded.

"It was stupid but I needed it." _Needed to stop thinking about _him. _Needed to stop wanting to be part of your family. Needed a family!_

"How often do you hunt?" she asked. I looked away, actually embarrassed. I couldn't lie, but she would think I was a greedy pig.

"Um…Every second day or so," I admitted quietly. She looked astonished. "Don't think I'm a greedy-guts or anything, it's just the only thing to do when you spend all the time on your own."

Did I just admit that? What sort of idiot was I? I didn't want sympathy, I just wanted friendship and love. I wanted us to be equal. She couldn't pity me! That would make us un-equal.

"Oh Belle," Alice murmured and I cursed for being so stupid. "Well," Alice's face lit-up, "We should hunt together some time," she said.

"I'd like that," I agreed with a grin. Then I started laughing quietly at the absurdity of it.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked, faking hurt for being left out of the joke.

"Most teenagers go to the mall or see a movie together or something. We tear apart animals and suck their blood." Alice grinned.

"We do it much better," she laughed.

**XXXXX**

I had ignored Mike the whole period I had with him and as much as I felt bad – terrible – I knew it was better this way. When lunch came, I hurried into the cafeteria, eager to see my new friends. Unfortunately it seemed I had gotten out early and there was only one other person at the table, the one person I really _didn't _want to talk to.

I walked _slowly _over to the table, hoping someone else would arrive in that time. No luck. I arrived and no one else had come. I sat down quietly, hoping that maybe he wouldn't notice me. Of course he would though. He looked up, smiled warmly – an improvement from last time at least! – and went back to staring at his lunch tray which he wasn't going to eat. That reminded me.

"Oh," I made to get up and Edward looked at me, a question on his lips. "I'll get a tray of food," I said and walked towards to long – yes! – lunch line to get some food.

By the time I got back to the table, everyone else had arrived and it wasn't awkward anymore. I was glad, I hated awkwardness. As I sat down, the quiet conversation stopped. Ok, maybe some awkwardness after all. Had they been talking about me? I hoped not, I didn't want to be a subject of gossip, although I supposed it was highly likely.

"Hey Belle," Jasper greeted me, breaking the _awkward _silence.

"Hi Jasper," I smiled back.

"Belleee," Alice called. I grinned.

"Yes Alice?" I asked, highly amused.

"Weellll, we talked to Carlisle and Esme and they said they would love it if you became part of our family, a Cullen," she said softly, looking hopeful yet scared I would refuse. Why would they want me to be part of their family? It was perfect and I was just…not. I was broken. It might be possible that I'd ruin their family. I didn't want to do that. And then there was that last part. Yes, I wanted to be part of their family badly, but I was a Masen, I didn't want to be anything else. I was hesitating and Alice was getting nervous.

"Why?" I whispered. They looked confused. "Why would you want me?" They shouldn't! I looked around at them, all earnest and slightly confused. Except Edward, he didn't confused and he certainly didn't look earnest, _he _didn't want me. No Edward would ever want me!

"I'm broken, Alice. I'm not good enough for you. I'll ruin your perfect family. You don't want me. You _shouldn't _want me. I only ever bring darkness," I whispered so softly I wondered if even vampires could hear. I kept my eyes trained on my food, I didn't want to see the realization in their eyes as they saw that what I said was true and took back their invitation. I felt a comforting hand cover mine and I looked up to the face of the one person I least expected to comfort me.

"It's alright Belle. We're all broken here, how could we not be. But we don't ruin each other; we lean on each other and help make each other strong. That's what a family is, Belle. We help each other out in times of need. We want you to be part of that family because you're in desperate need of love and family. We can give that to you, Belle, we can be your family and we can help you out. Heal you a little and give you a hand to hold and someone to talk to. You need that, Belle. Say yes. Please." His bright golden eyes bore into mine and I believed that everything he said was true. They wanted me, just as I wanted them. I nodded softly.

"Ok."

Alice jumped up and pulled me into a tight hug. "Yay! We're sisters now! Thankyou Belle!" I hugged her back tightly, burying my head in her shoulder. _Sisters. _I liked that. I grinned widely. Yes, I liked that a lot.

**EPOV:**

I'd played the piano all night last night, it helped me think. Belle was going to become part of our tight family group. I had to accept that, I had to accept her. I would destroy our family even more than her coming if I didn't get on with her. It would be awkward, yes. I suspected we would be forced to spend a lot of time together, being the only non-coupled people in the house and so I would have to learn to get to like her. I hoped against hope that she wouldn't fancy me. That would just make it a million times more awkward. And I had to be kind to her and spend a lot of time with her, not leave her on her own, because she'd been on her own for so long, she needed company. All in all, I had to become her friend and therefore, I had to accept her.

At lunch I was the first one there like usual, the others liked to stall. I heard someone sit down and because I hadn't been alerted by their thoughts, I knew it was Belle. Time to start my friendship façade, I thought. I looked up and smiled warmly at her. She looked a little taken aback and I felt bad. Had I been that rude yesterday?

Seeing her at such a close distance was hard, it always would be. Her resemblance to Bella was so great, it was hard to concentrate on the present and not drown myself in the past like I often did. I looked back down at my tray of food, unsure of what else to say. Before I could think of anything, she exclaimed and stood. I looked up in confusion and she said she was going to get food. I nodded and went back to staring at my food.

The others came in and sat down. They were talking about Belle, of course. I tried to block out their conversation, although I knew I shouldn't, I had to be her friend.

"So I'm gonna ask her if she'd like to be a Cullen now," Alice was saying, "But I don't know what to say. Should I just go out and say it or beat around the bush a bit?" she asked.

"Just say it," Emmett said, never one to 'beat around the bush'. Jasper and Rose nodded and Alice agreed.

"What if she says no!" she wailed after a minute. I sighed silently.

"She won't," Jasper reassured her

"So what if she does," Rosalie said, "She can still be our friend.

"Oh but I want her to be our sister. She's so lonely, she needs us!" -Alice

"Well then why would she say no?" -Jasper

"And if she does, just ask again." -Emmett

Finally, Belle appeared and they all shut up. After a moment, Alice just went and asked her if she'd like to be part of our family.

Belle was silent. She looked doubtful, like she couldn't trust our sincerity. She looked down at her plate and then spoke so softly it was hard to hear.

"Why would you want me?" she asked. "I'm broken, Alice. I'm not good enough for you. I'll ruin your perfect family. You don't want me. You _shouldn't _want me. I only ever bring darkness," she said and looked like that – if she was able to – she would cry. I looked around. No one seemed to know what to say, they just looked at her sadly, lost for words. Looks like it was up to me to say something then. I place my hand over hers in what I hoped to be a comforting gesture and spoke words I never thought would come out of my mouth yet at the same time, were so completely true.

"It's alright Belle. We're all broken here, how could we not be. But we don't ruin each other; we lean on each other and help make each other strong. That's what a family is, Belle. We help each other out in times of need. We want you to be part of that family because you're in desperate need of love and family. We can give that to you, Belle, we can be your family and we can help you out. Heal you a little and give you a hand to hold and someone to talk to. You need that, Belle. Say yes. Please." She looked up at me, doubt still in her eyes but it was being overcome by happiness. I was glad. I wanted her to be happy; I actually wanted her to be part of our family now.

"Ok," she said meekly. Everyone looked around in amazement, they couldn't quite gather what had just gone on, and neither could I. Alice did the only sane thing and hugged her. They stayed in each others arms for awhile. I think Belle really needed it; to be held and I was glad it was Alice, not me who offered it to her.

The bell rang to signify the end of lunch and Alice and Belle parted. Although it didn't really feel right, I held my hand out to her. I just wanted to make her feel better, for her to be happy.

"C'mon, let's get to biology."

**Did you like it? I was like, crying, but I cry at anything. Sorry for the short chapter, I thought that was a good time to stop. Now, I'll just go finish off Love of a Friend and then I can write the next chapter to this. It's really scary, and a little disturbing, cause I watch this show about a prostitute called Belle so you know, when I think 'Belle', I think that show and that prostitute. Ah, shiver. **

**And, although I know I don't deserve it, review? It was **MakaylaCullenIWish **who actually encouraged me to write this cause she noted the fact that I hadnt updated forever. So maybe if you review, I'll update sooner. **

**Oh, and review and I will try and send you a sneek peak of the next chapter. How about that?! But I do say 'try', I may not be able to. **


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV:

"C'mon, let's get to biology." I stared at him for a moment, unsure if he was really being sincere. It seemed he was so I gingerly took his hand. I was vaguely aware of the murmurs around us but neither I nor Edward payed them any heed.

As we walked, I noticed there was something off about Edward's hand. It felt sort of right in my hand – as if it was meant to be there. I didn't like it one bit. I could tell Edward felt the same because he looked sort of strained. I wanted to pull away but didn't want to seem rude. But as soon as we were in the classroom, Edward dropped my hand and moved quickly to his seat.

We didn't speak all lesson.

Alice met us at the end of the period and her chatter filled the empty space as we walked to gym.

"Belle, you'll come home with us, won't you. Of course, you don't have to move in yet or anything, just to see the house and meet Esme and Carlisle." She paused, "I mean, if you want to move in tonight, I can go with you to your house and we can pack up your stuff and –" I laughed quietly, although I was a little overcome that they wanted me to move in with them. I still couldn't quite grasp the fact that they wanted me.

"It's okay, Alice, I'll come to your house tonight and I'll move in whenever," I said, trying to calm her. It seemed to work because she nodded and quietened down.

Gym was hard – even as a vampire - but I was used to it. What made it even harder was that my mind kept wandering to tonight and what would happen. It was hard to keep concentrated on keeping my vampire abilities in check when my mind wasn't fully committed. For most of the time I just made myself stay with Alice and mostly just copy what she did. And it seemed it worked because no one seemed suspicious at all.

After Gym Alice followed me to my car; she said that she would drive it, because I didn't know the way to her house. I was fine with that, so long as she didn't ruin my precious car. She just laughed at me when I'd said that.

I was nervous as hell but I wasn't going to show it. Sure, Carlisle and Esme had said they would have me, but what about when they met me. They might change their minds. That would be awkward on both parts. But I really did want to be part of their family; I didn't want to mess it up.

The Cullen's house was absolutely huge, it was basically a mansion. It was very modern; very open and white. All in all, I loved it. Alice parked next to a bright yellow Porsche and I understood now why she had laughed at me when I defended my car, which was pathetic compared to hers.

The others were already there, waiting outside the entrance. There were two new members in attendance and I guessed that they must be Carlisle and Esme. It was funny, they seemed no older than any of the Cullen children, I had imagined them a lot older.

Carlisle was tall, with light blond hair and a kind expression on his face. Esme was about as tall as me with long flowing caramel coloured hair and a heart-shaped face. Her expression radiated pure love and I immediately liked her. They both looked so kind and loving. I wanted to be a part of their family more than ever.

As Alice and I stepped out of the car, they came over to us. Carlisle held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, you must be Belle. It's so nice to meet you. Welcome to our family." He smiled warmly at me and I returned his smile. Esme stood beside him, her smile much the same as his. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

Esme moved quickly towards me and pulled me into a hug. Surprised yet undeniably happy, I returned her gesture of affection quickly.

"Welcome, sweetheart, I hope you'll find a home with us," she whispered in my ear and pulled back, smiling hugely.

"I hope so too," I said softly, although I doubted it would be entirely so. I no longer had a true home and never would.

"Come on, Belle! Let's give you a tour of the house!" Alice whined, which made me smile slightly and I obliged to her dragging me towards the huge house.

I stopped short when I entered the first room. It was huge! And white. The back wall had been removed and replaced with glass to display a magnificent view. Alice didn't let me look long, her excitement started to bubble over and she dragged me past a raised platform with a piano onto it, past the kitchen and dining room (which I caught only brief glances of) and into a large room.

"This is the living room," she announced and let me go so I could look around. There was a huge plasma TV and a couple computers scattered around, as well as a few couches and tables and chairs. It was very modern, yet homely. As with the rest of the house (or at least what I had seen),I liked it immediately.

After I'd had a couple minutes to take in the room, Alice grabbed my hand again and led me up a huge staircase.

Upstairs, there was a long hallway with various rooms branching off the right side. Alice pulled me along the corridor and listed the names as we went, as well as letting me have a brief peak inside some.

"This is Carlisle's study, Carlisle's library, Esme's study, Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom, mine and Jasper's bedroom and Jasper's study." We came to a halt at the end of the hall. There was a large cross hanging on the wall there. "Carlisle's father was a preacher," Alice explained, before leading me up another staircase.

There was a huge room taking up most of the floor. "The library," Alice told me. I looked in and instantly I felt more at home. I vaguely noticed some computers and desks with paperwork on them. My eyes were drawn instead to the thousands of books lining each wall. Now _this _was home! Alice laughed softly at my reaction and was eventually able to drag me away from this paradise with promises that I could return.

"Esme and Carlisle's room," she said, pointing to the next bedroom door, "Edward's room." I took a quick peek into his room. One wall was made of glass like the others and the rest were lined with CD upon CD. Obviously Edward was a big music fan; the piano downstairs must've been his. My heart gave a gentle twinge at that thought; my Edward had once played the piano, played it for me even, long ago.

Alice led to me to the last room in the corridor. "This will be your room," she said. One look at this room and I knew it was perfect. The walls were a pale green, except for the one of glass, which had the most spectacular view. The ceiling was white with swirls of the same green from the walls and a darker one. The greens matched the scenery outside perfectly.

The furniture was simple. There was a plain white couch and a white dresser and closet. There was a door on the left side that I guessed lead to an ensuite.

Alice was becoming nervous by my silence. "If you don't like it, I think we could be able to change Esme's –" I cut her off before she could strain herself anymore.

"It's perfect, Alice, I absolutely love it. Thankyou!" I threw myself at her and hugged her happily. I absolutely adored this room! Alice laughed at my enthusiasm and pulled out of my grasp.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight, Belle? We could go get your stuff from your house," she asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Sure, Alice, I'd love that." She grinned and once more took my hand. We flew back downstairs to the living room.

"Rose! We're going to get Belle's stuff, do you wanna come?" Alice called out. Rosalie met us at the doorway, smiling eagerly. Before I knew what was happening, we were speeding off towards my house, chatting happily and singing along to the radio. Surprisingly enough, I was really enjoying myself. It was the first time I had ever done something like this; hang out with friends, actually have friends. And I loved it!

When we got to my house, I was a little nervous to let Alice and Rose in. After all, they were used to huge mansions, how would they react to my tiny little place? In the end, I didn't have to invite them; they just barged straight past me and immediately set to work.

"Oh my god, Belle!" I heard Alice scream. I started to panic and flew into my bedroom. "What is _this_?" she asked, holding up one of my shirts. It was one of my favourites and I immediately got defensive.

"It's called clothing, Alice," I snapped. She looked at me like I had two heads.

"But it's yucky," she whined. I huffed loudly. It was not "yucky"!

"Not all of us have unlimited amounts of cash, Alice, I have to make do with what I can scrape up." She was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Then her face brightened significantly.

"I'll just have to take you shopping then!"

I shook my head but decided not to argue with her. Alice started packing my clothes, Rosalie did my books and I quickly started to pack up everything on my dresser before Alice or Rose saw it. I really didn't feel like explaining the whole thing to anyone.

We finished our task quickly seeing as I didn't have much stuff and soon we were driving back to the Cullen house, my belongings safely tucked in the back.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When we had arrived back at the house, Alice and Rose had helped me put away my stuff in my new room. It wasn't really anything much because there wasn't a bookcase in the room yet (Esme said she's get one straight away though) and I'd decided to put away the stuff for my dresser some other time. I would have to find another place to keep it anyway.

Now everyone was sitting in the living room, doing their own thing. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game, Alice was reading a fashion magazine, Rose was doing her nails, Edward was playing the piano and Esme and I were reading. It was nice, having some noise instead of constant, unbearable silence.

Just as I was getting into the book, Carlisle came into the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up expectantly.

"I thought now would be a good time to investigate Belle's gift," he said, smiling warmly at me.

"My _gift_?" I asked, surprised. Alice giggled and I spun around to stare at her.

"Belle, have you ever met a vampire with a special power?" Carlisle asked, drawing my attention back to him. I nodded. I had met a couple, but I didn't really ever see other vampires.

"Well, we think you have one too," he said. I stared at him. _Me _have a special power? No way!

"Why?" I managed to squeak out. Carlisle laughed softly.

"We haven't told you about our own gifts yet, Belle, but none of them work on you. You're special." It was true, every vampire that I had met with a special gift got angry because it didn't work. Maybe it was something…

"What are yours then?" I asked.

"I can see the future!" Alice piped up. I gaped at her. _Seeing the future? _That was a bit unexpected. "And Edward can read minds." I instantly tensed – what did he think of me if he could read what I was thinking – but then I remembered that for some reason he couldn't read mine. I was greatly relieved. "And Jasper can feel and manipulate people's emotions," Alice finished. I peered at Jasper, the serene, laid back vampire. His talent fit him perfectly.

"And that's all?" I asked, still slightly amazed that I hadn't realized any of this before.

"That's all."

"Now, to the matter at hand," Carlisle said and we all looked at him once more, "Belle, we believe that your talent is some sort of shield. You're blocking out all of our talents. Alice didn't see you coming, nor can she see what will happen with you. Edward can't read your mind and Jasper can't _feel _you." I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Do you do this on purpose, Belle, or is it unintentional?" he asked, immediately assuming the role of a psychoanalyst. I shook my head.

"Unintentional."

He nodded. "That's what I thought. My theory is, Belle, that we bring something from our human life into our vampire one, and some of them can be harnessed into powers. For example, Edward was good at reading people as a human, Jasper was good with emotions and Alice was somewhat physic. Was there anything in your human life from where you might have gotten your gift?"

My mind drifted back to my human life, to my Edward. Carlisle was silent a moment so I could think but I already knew what the cause was. Question was, what could I tell them?

"Yes," I squeaked out almost silently, my eyes trained on the floor. Carlisle stared at me a moment before asking hesitantly;

"Do you think you could tell us?" I nodded. What else could I do?

"I… When I was human I had something really… bad happen to me. After that, I don't know, I just blocked everyone out, I barely ever spoke or did really anything and I was always by myself because I didn't trust anyone enough to let them in…" I trailed off, hoping it would be enough for him. It seemed it was because he nodded and looked thoughtful.

"This may be harder than I thought. Did you ever let anyone in, Belle, after…?" I nodded. I had told Charlotte – when she was older – most of what had happened. I trusted her with anything. But I wasn't going to tell them that.

Carlisle nodded absentmindedly. "Ok, Belle, we're going to try something. Come here you three," he pointed to Alice, Jasper and Edward, "Now, Belle, I want you to lay back, close your eyes and think of a happy memory, before this… incident, where you were free and could trust people. Do you understand?" I nodded and Carlisle directed me to the couch where I lay down. Jasper, Alice and Edward crowded around.

"I want you three to see if you can get her on your 'radar' ok?" Carlisle directed and they nodded obediently. "Close your eyes, Belle. Happy thoughts," he said to me. Alice giggled slightly and I smiled with her. Then I was lost in my thoughts.

_I was in park, the green of the trees and grass surrounding us. I could faintly hear the rush of a river but before us was a still lake. I was lying on a blanket staring at the calming water. A warm breeze surrounded me, gently caressing my skin. It was then that I felt another caress, one from human hands. Edward was with me. It was two weeks after we'd first met. I already loved him and trusted him with my life but I wasn't sure if that feeling was mutual yet. _

"I can 'feel' her," I heard Jasper say, "You're so happy, Belle. What are you thinking about?" I just smiled and ignored him, going back into my memory.

_We were talking. We always were. I felt so free with Edward, I could tell him anything and he would listen. I was telling him about my dream of leaving home and finding a life in the city. About how thankful I was that I had found him. He was saying the same thing. It was then that I had really realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I could already picture it, growing old with the love of my life. _

"Yep, I got her!" Alice squealed, and then giggled at something I hadn't seen.

_It was that day, as the sky was turning black, that he had told me he loved me, and had since the moment he'd seen me. It was then that I'd told him I loved him too. From that day on, I was his Bella and he was my Edward._

I felt something tugging in my mind and immediately slammed my shield back up. The thing that had been invading was gone. I opened my eyes and smiled up at my new family. Alice was grinning from ear to ear, Jasper was smiling softly, Carlisle was looking triumphant and Edward… Edward was looking disgusted. I flinched back from his frightening stare and instead turned to Carlisle.

"Did it work?" I asked hopefully. As much as I loved reliving my time with Edward, it always hurt terribly afterwards and I doubted I would be able to do it twice in one day.

Carlisle looked at Edward, "Sort of," he said slowly, "Alice and Jasper's work, but not Edward's."

"That's because I don't want him in my mind," I said quickly, before realizing it sounded a little rude. But Carlisle just smiled.

"Then it's all good then."

EPOV:

I had decided to go hunting after I got back, wanting to avoid Belle. I had been stupid to offer her my hand and be so nice to her. As much as I wanted her to not hate me, I also didn't want her to develop feelings for me, and my display of affection today might have just blown it.

I hated her hand in mine, it was all too familiar and I didn't want it there. Nonetheless, I couldn't drop it, the gentleman in me making me keep it. When I had glanced over at her she'd looked uncomfortable, which I hoped was a good sign. When we got to class I let go of her immediately and ignored her for the rest of the day. I hoped that if she had decided she liked me, this would put her off.

After finishing off a deer and a mountain lion, I walked slowly back to the house, hoping to take my time. When I got home, everyone was already in the living room, doing their own thing. Belle was reading a book. My stomach sunk, my Bella had loved to read as well. Before I could think about her much, I moved to my piano and started to play.

After awhile, Carlisle came downstairs and started talking about Belle's powers. He was going to perform a test to see if he could get her to lift her shield. Alice, Jasper and I were called over. I was reluctant to leave my piano but did so in the hopes that I would be able to see into this strange girl's mind and mostly, see if she was thinking about me at all.

She closed her eyes and her face became serine, almost as if she was sleeping. All her worries seemed to slip away as she became lost in whatever memory she was reliving.

As the minutes passed, Jasper picked up her emotions and Alice her future but there was still nothing for me. Then, I heard a soft murmur and it slowly became louder. The only thing I heard before she realized I was in her mind and threw her shield up was: _My Edward. _

_My Edward! _Was she serious?! I wasn't hers! I had only known her for like, two days and she already labelled me as hers! I was disgusted. Who did she think she was?! I would never, ever, be hers. I would never be anyone's. That title laid buried deep underground in the arms of my love – _my _Bella.

She looked up at me and seemed taken aback by my expression. I didn't care. She should be scared, maybe that would make her leave me alone. Carlisle and Belle were talking but I didn't listen. I stayed a moment, still staring at her before taking off upstairs and slamming my bedroom door shut. I'm sure if I was human, I would be red in the face, I was so angry. Red faces made me think of Bella's blush and I collapsed on my couch in defeat. Sometimes I really wondered what the point of this life was, when I was no longer able to share it with her.

**Sorry, I know I'm shit at updating. I apologize. The room I described is my dream room :D Unfortunately, I'm not artistic so I decided against doing the swirls on the ceiling. And I didnt do a very long EPOV cause I know you dont like getting to same thing twice, I just wanted to show what Edward thought :P**

**Review? I'm gonna try to to start writing the chapter now so if you review you might get an unedited sneak peak. I said that last time didnt I? Oh well, still review and I'll see what I can do. **

**Oh and I'm changing my name so if you get an alert from Tigerwriter, thats me **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. No excuse except school and writers block. Sorry! I tried to get sneak-peaks out to as many people as I could, I'm sorry if I didnt get one out to you! I'll try and do it again for next chapter, just let me come up with it first.  
Ok, I have put some pictures for this story up on my website, including the poster. So go check them out. The link is on my profile.**

EPOV:

It had been a week since Belle moved in and things seemed to have gone back to normal by now and she had easily been accepted into the family. I was still pissed at her for that lone thought though and I kept my distance. Sometimes she seemed slightly hurt by my aversion to her but she never said anything. No one else mentioned it.

The house was quiet now. Rose, Belle and Emmett had gone hunting, Emmett of course wanting to show off to Belle. Carlisle was at work and Esme and Jasper were working in the garden and Alice was… doing something Alice-y I suppose. I was glad that I finally had some peace and quiet and sat down at my piano to work on a piece I had been perfecting for as long as my existence. I had started this piece when I was still human; I was writing it for Bella. I had never been able to finish it, though I was constantly working on it.

I worked diligently for awhile but I wasn't getting anywhere so in the end I gave up in frustration and moved upstairs to my room to listen to music. I began to relax as the calming music of one of my favourite composers washed over me and I was able to fall into daydreams of my human life.

However, I was interrupted by an impatient tap at the door. I flicked open an eye to see it was Alice, standing expectantly there, obviously eager for me to let her in. Seeing that I knew she was there, she stepped inside and sat on the couch without an invitation.

"Guess what I saw?!" she exclaimed excitedly, positively bouncing up and down.

"What did you see?" I asked without enthusiasm, knowing that the only way to get rid of her was to humor her.

"I'll show you!" Suddenly my mind was filled with an image. _It was our backyard but it had been decorated. There were bouquets of flowers – freesia's mostly – hanging from trees. I was there, dressed formally in a suit, with a huge grin on my face. Jasper and Emmett stood beside me, Emmett holding a bible and looking silly in a priest's robe. Then Belle started to walk forward, dressed all in white, Carlisle beside her. _

I jumped up in disgust, the image disappearing almost immediately from my mind.

"No!" That would never happen! It couldn't. It wouldn't! Alice stared at me, wide eyed, her happy mood suddenly gone.

"I thought you would like it," she said in a small voice. I shook my head, unable to comfort her just yet.

"No way, Alice."

Suddenly she looked up, not deflated anymore. "You know, Edward, you really need to find someone – a mate – and Belle would be a perfect choice."

"No way, Alice, I'm perfectly fine the way I am, I don't need anyone." I said, trying to shoot her down before she could get obsessed with the idea and try as hard as possible to make it happen. Not that it would. It would just make my life a misery.

"Aw, come on, Edward, you do so need someone, you're lonely," she whined, drawing out the last word to prove her point.

I shook my head and sighed when she opened her mouth again to retaliate, realizing that she would never let it go. I had never told anyone about Bella, never planned to. But maybe now I could. I knew that if I had to tell someone, Alice would be the one. She was my closest sister, my best-friend. Now was a perfect time, it was rare for just her and me be in the house together. I suppose it was now or never…

"Alice, I know you all think that there's something wrong with me, that I can't love anyone or whatever. But that's not true. I have loved so much…" my voice faltered slightly and I trailed off, starting on another track. "You don't remember your human life, Alice, but I do. When I was human…" I trailed off again, thinking.

"Chicago, 1918, I was seventeen and loving life, or almost all of it. I wasn't looking for love, I didn't want a wife, not then, not ever, I wanted to be a musician, I wanted to fight in the war… That all changed when I met _her._"

I didn't want to go on, didn't know if I really could, but Alice was waiting and I knew I had to continue what I'd stupidly started. "My mom brought her home one night, out of the blue, said she needed somewhere to say and that she was giving that to her. I loved her from the first time I saw her."

"What did she look like?" Alice asked, unconsciously moving closer, wrapped in my story, the futile romance.

"She was beautiful. Long, mahogany brown hair, huge, deep chocolate eyes that you could see her soul through. She was small, but not as small as you," I grinned cheekily at Alice but she just ignored it, "She was the most beautiful girl in the world. _Bella_." I said her name like it was the most beautiful word in the world, which it was. I smiled softly at the thought of her, once again living the memories I savored. I had fought so hard against forgetting them that, although they weren't as clear as my new vampire ones, I could still remember the most important parts.

"What happened?" Alice asked. It was such a simple question, and so inevitable but it still shocked me.

"The influenza hit," I said after a pause, "My dad got sick and then my mom. My dad died and I knew my mom would follow soon. I couldn't have Bella waste away that same way. She needed to go back to the country, be with her family, be safe. I tried to get her to go on her own, but she wouldn't. I did the only thing possible."

"Which was?"

"I told her I didn't love her. That way she would go back to her home. It was the worst moment of my life, and she was absolutely heartbroken, but it was all I could do to save her."

"Oh, Edward, that's terrible."

"I know, and the worst thing was that it was all in vain."

"Why?"

"She died anyway. The influenza reached the country. Her family got sick…they all died." I looked down at my feet, half in remembrance of my lost love and half not wanting to see either the disgust on Alice's face for what I had done or the pity at my situation. I felt Alice slide closer to me until her small body was pressed up against mine and I felt her arms encircle me, pulling my head down to rest on her shoulder as if I were a baby. It would seem weird to anyone looking in, including my family, a grown man leaning on a tiny girl, but I didn't attempt to pull away. I needed the comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Edward, I had no idea," Alice whispered, her voice pitying but still loving. I nodded and felt my throat choke up as if I were about to cry. Alice held me tightly as I cried tearlessly, never saying another word.

BPOV:

I was sitting on my bed, watching the world outside my window. It was truly a sight to behold. The afternoon sun was low in the sky and was shooting soft rays of light over the valley bellow me. The light hit the river, making the water sparkle in brilliant and varying colours. The short grass swayed softly in the just-present wind. I watched Esme and Jasper tending to the garden, carefully watering each plant and fixing everything up. It looked tedious work, but they seemed to be enjoying it. Somehow, these vampires fit into the peaceful scene, Esme with a wide-brimmed sun hat tied around her head – for what reason I didn't know – and her pale skin sparkled subtly. Jasper's faint silver scars shone brightly but he was still beautiful. It was nice watching my mother and brother interact. Jasper always seemed so reserved and laid-back, but here he seemed completely relaxed. It made me happy to see him happy.

Over the last couple of weeks I had really begun to think of Esme as my mother, Carlisle my father and the others my brothers and sisters. I had lost my mother so long ago and Esme was helping to fill the gap I hadn't even known was there. And sure, there would always be that gaping hole for Charlotte, my real sister and best-friend and for my Edward, but I was sure that with the help of my new family, I could actually start living this life instead of just drifting along, like I know Edward and Charlotte would want me to do.

The house was silent for once. I had just come back from hunting with Emmett and Rosalie, claiming I had had enough, while they stayed in the forest awhile longer, Carlisle was at work and Esme and Jasper were in the garden, Edward and Alice were going hunting: I watched as they ran from the house and towards the thick forest behind it, bounding expertly over the river, probably joining Em and Rose.

I was twirling one of Edward's things in my hand. It was a snow globe of a park in Chicago where we had shared a first kiss. I don't know why I had thought to take it out, but now that I was living with the Cullen's I couldn't exactly keep all my stuff out on my dresser without it leading to questions. And I didn't like questions.

A knock at the door interrupted my internal musings and I turned around to see Rosalie standing in the doorway. "Hey, Belle," she said and relaxed her body so she was leaning comfortably against the doorframe.

"Hey, Rose," I replied, "How are you?" I said, absently twirling my ring around my finger like I did when I was nervous. The smile fell from her face instantly.

"Cut the shit, Belle. You have a damn _engagement ring_ on your finger, but there is no man. There is something you are hiding and I am going to get to the bottom of it. You are not going to keep it from me, Belle, I hope you know that. I can be _very _persuasive if I want to be." Her eyes narrowed towards the end and I was actually scared for my life for a second.

"Um…okay…" I stuttered, trying stupidly to cover my ring.

"So, what happened to you?"

"Um…I don't know where to begin," I admitted. Rose smiled kindly and instantly she wasn't scary, she was understanding.

"Just start from the beginning, sweetie," she said, taking my hand and holding it comfortingly. I smiled and her and nodded.

"Well, I was born in 1903, in Chicago, or near Chicago at least. My parents were farmers so we lived in the country. We were poor, but we survived. I had a younger sister called Charlotte. My father hated me. It was something like I looked almost exactly like his little sister who died just before I was born and seeing me brought back memories of her. So he didn't like to see me. He sometimes beat me, but usually only when he was drunk. I looked nothing like anyone in my family. I had dark hair and dark brown eyes, with pale skin no matter how much I went out in the sun. They had light blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Anyway, by the time I was fifteen, I decided I wanted to get out of there. I saved up doing odd jobs around the place until I had enough money to get a train into the city. However, once there, I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't have enough money to stay in a hotel for long, or enough for food. But I couldn't go back. I wouldn't go back. When I realized that I would have to go back, I sat down on the sidewalk and started to cry.

"After awhile, I heard someone kneel down beside me and put their arm around my shoulders. "What's a pretty girl like you crying about, dear?" A young-ish woman with long brown hair asked me. I wiped my eyes and told her my predicament. She was very kind. She introduced herself as Elizabeth Masen and told me she had a huge house and that I would be welcome to stay with her for as long as needed. I agreed." I looked over at Rosalie. "That was when I met _him_. He was amazing. Gorgeous, smart, kind, deep... I seriously think I was in love with him from the moment I saw him.

"I went home with Elizabeth. Before we went inside she told me she had a seventeen-year-old son. I didn't think anything of it at the time. But when I saw him… He seemed just as taken with me as I was with him so we started hanging out. He showed me around the city and stuff. We began to get closer.

"We had spent less than a year with each other when it happened. I was so certain we were in love… But it was a lie. He told me he didn't love me anymore, that he couldn't love me anymore, that he didn't want me and that I had to go home…I—"

"Oh, Belle," Rose sighed as she pulled me next to her and put an arm around my shoulder.

"As he was leaving, he put this ring on my finger. I don't think he meant to put it on that finger, but I haven't been able to take it off since."

"And then you were turned into a vampire?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"He died of the influenza and then two years later I was turned." Rose sighed and pulled me into her embrace, comforting me. I took it.

"We all have tragic pasts, Belle, but we've learnt to overcome them—"

"I can never forget Edward," I said firmly, amazed that she could even suggest such a thing.

"Edward?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows. I nodded. "Huh. Anyway, I'm not saying you should forget him, but you need to learn to live in the now. Believe me, I know better than anyone about living in the past, and I still do sometimes, but I've learnt to overcome my past, not forget it, but live with it. I know that it will be harder for you because you've lived alone all these years and I have my family and Emmett but I promise you I will help you overcome it."

"Okay, I'll try, for you, Rose. But why, what happened to you?" She sighed at my question, as if she was weary of the answer.

"Basically, I had everything I had ever wanted in the world. I was engaged to be married to the richest man in Rochester and my life was perfect. One night I was walking back to my house from my friend's when my fiancée found me. He was with his friends, and drunk. They…. Anyway, they raped me and left me for dead on the road. Carlisle found me there and changed me." Her voice was down to a whisper and I felt bad for asking her. Obviously it was horrible for her to relive the memory.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I didn't know…I didn't mean to upset you," I whispered and squeezed her hand. She smiled at me to let me know it was okay.

"We're more alike than you realize, Belle. The only thing I've ever really wanted in life is to have children. But I never can," she smiled down at me, "And the only thing you really want is…Edward."

"But I can't ever have him," I whispered, finishing her sentence for her. She nodded sadly and held me closer. I held onto her as well.

I wanted Edward, so, so much, but I wouldn't ever have him. He was dead, long ago. I knew I needed to accept that, and maybe with the help of Rosalie and the rest of my new family I could do that, even if only slightly.

"Thank you, Rose, so much," I whispered

"I'll do anything for you, Belle, I love you," she told me and I could see the truth in her eyes.

"I love you too, Rosalie," I said. And I meant it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Here's a nice little treat for you, sorry it took so long to get out, and I have been fighting my brother for the computer the whole time! **

xXBellaXx

I had made no improvement. None at all. After little over a week of trying, Rose was no closer than she had been before to helping me get over Edward. And seriously, I was beginning to doubt I ever would. Actually, no, I _knew _I never would. It was certain. I had lived too long in love with him to even start trying now. But I did it for Rosalie. She was so adamant that it would work, that I would be able to enjoy life that I couldn't burst her bubble. She was too happy.

After I had told Rosalie about Edward, I had regretted it, almost immediately. But she kept on about how this was going to be good for me, how I _was _going to improve and that telling her was my first step to recovery. So I dealt with it. Rose wasn't scornful of me; she didn't look down at me. She understood. So, it was okay if she knew, because she could sympathize. But then she brought up telling the others. Imagine! _They _would look down on me. _They _would scorn me. They might even throw me out! There was no way in _hell _I was going to tell the rest of my new family about my past. So I made Rose swear to secrecy. She couldn't even tell Alice. I don't think she was planning on telling anyone without my permission anyway, but still…I just to make sure.

So I was safe, slightly. I still had Rosalie to worry about, but she was fine. I was still nervous that somehow, everyone else would find out. The thought plagued me constantly. I was just glad that Edward couldn't read my mind; otherwise I would be a goner. And if Jasper sometimes picked up strange emotions from me, he didn't say anything to anyone else, not that I knew of anyway.

Anyway, I was currently in the library, reading, like I always did. It was a good book but my mind wasn't completely on it like I had trained myself to do so long ago. Edward was also here, playing softly on the piano to himself. He was distracting me! He was playing a lullaby, it was beautiful and for some reason it was giving me a strange sense of déjà-vu. It was bringing up vague memories of my human life but I couldn't remember what or from where. That's what I was trying to do; remember where I had heard it before.

Alice was in the room as well, curled up in an arm chair near the stacks. She was also reading, but I could see her watching me out of the corner of her eye. It was slightly disconcerting. Suddenly Edward stopped and sighed loudly, wringing his hands together.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly. Over the few weeks I had been there, we had gotten a little closer. We tended to spend a couple of nights a week together while everyone else was busy. We worked out that we had around about the same taste in music and reading so often that's what we talked about, or we just wound up sitting in his room, listening to music. He showed me some new stuff that I hadn't heard and I recommended books for him to read. Still though, he seemed very standoffish, as I'm sure I did too.

His head swiveled towards me, his eyes locking with mine for a second before looking away.

"Nothing, I just can't get it right," he said, sitting down at the piano again.

"_You _wrote that?" I asked in surprise. How the hell did I know the song then?!

"Yes," he said shortly. I was taken aback by his abruptness. What had I said? Nervously, I began twisting the ring around my finger like I did when I was nervous or unsure. It was a stupid habit, it just brought people's attention to it, but I couldn't stop it.

Like I said about the attention thing, Edward's head snapped down to my ring and his eyes widened slightly. Then he growled – yes, he actually growled – and started to stalk towards me slowly.

"What's that?" he asked, his voice low and threatening. I shrunk back into the couch. Where

"I-it's mine," I stuttered. They were going to find out now, it was inevitable. Oh, why was I so stupid to wear it?!

"No it's not. Give it back." What?! What was he going on about?! It was my ring, it was mine!

"It's mine. Please leave me alone, I don't know what you're talking about." My voice was soft and weak as I pulled my hand to my chest, cradling it there.

"I bought that ring in 1918. It was one of a kind. You stole it!" He was still coming towards me and I was getting really scared. Why wasn't Alice stopping any of this?!

"I did not. It's mine. Please, Edward, it's mine." My eyes implored with his but he didn't look at me. His eyes were coal black and dangerous.

"Oh, yeah? And who gave it to you then? I don't see anyone here." He looked around; his arms open wide, to prove his point. He had a wicked smirk on his face and I could see that he was beyond listening to reason.

I hesitated. I didn't know what to say. Where was Rose when I needed her?!

"See, you don't have an answer! You stole it!" Edward crowed and I sunk back further in my seat. Tears I was unable to shed glistened in my eyes and I was sure that if I was human my heart would be pounding a hundred miles a minute.

"No! H-he gave it to me! My Edward! Before he left me, he just gave it to me, I don't know why, he just did! But it's mine, he gave it to me! He gave it to me. He gave it to me…" I sobbed, also past rational thought, my face buried in my hands and my hair falling over them.

Edward stopped short and his eyes turned back to their honey-gold colour, his face softening.

"Bella?" he whispered. I don't know what was wrong with me but for that one moment he sounded so much like my Edward that I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

"Yes."

His mouth opened in an 'o' as his keen eyes looked me over thoroughly. His eyes were wide and innocent and I could see the human Edward shinning through. It was him. Somehow, he wasn't dead and he was standing here in front of me. I don't know how I could have kidded myself that it wasn't him, it so obviously was.

He closed his mouth and reached out towards me.

"Bella," he murmured. It was a sigh. It was worship.

I didn't know what was wrong with me for the second time in less than five minutes but before he could reach me, I jumped from the couch and ran to the door. I heard him calling my name – my real name – and running after me but I didn't stop. I only know I needed to get away, to escape, to think. But he was faster than me. I could vaguely hear Emmett yelling something at Edward but then he stopped.

I made it to the living room before I was caught. Edward grabbed my arm to stop me and I did. I didn't push, I didn't pull, I didn't try to shove him off, I just stayed there, still as a statue as I relished in the feeling of his skin against mine.

"Bella?" he asked and whirled me around so I was facing him. His eyes were searching for something as I stared up, wide-eyed into them. I don't know if he found it or not, but he released me. He was letting me go. He was giving me the option of leaving. At least he was giving me a choice this time.

I stayed where I was.

"Is it really you?" he asked and all I could do was nod. I saw his eyes light up. I hadn't realized before how dark they really were. He crushed me too him, holding me so tight I thought I would break. But I didn't pull back. I felt safe and I felt happy, held in his arms. But I didn't reciprocate his gesture either and that made him pull away.

"What is it?"

I turned my face away from him, shielding myself. My eyes once again filled with impossible tears.

"Bella?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say; how to voice what was going through my head. For once I wished he could read my mind.

"Bella, what's wrong? It is okay, everything's going to be alright. We're together again, that's all that matters. It's alright," he said and reached for me hand again. I snatched it away.

"Alright?!" I screeched, my voice going up more than one octave, making it sound horrible, but I couldn't stop. "Everything's gonna be _alright_?! Nothing is alright, Edward! Nothing! It's alright for you, you've got your perfect family. What have I got?! Nothing! For the past ninety years I've been alone, mourning you and you think it's going to be '_alright_'?"

He didn't say anything, just stood there, taking it all, not even defending himself. And that made it even worse.

I growled at him.

"I didn't know, Bella. I thought you were _dead. _If I had known, I would have searched the world until I found you. I'm sorry. I didn't know." He held his hands out as a sign of apology but I didn't take them. I stayed turned away.

We stood there, not saying anything or even moving, until finally he started to move closer to me. I flinched and he stopped, but I stayed where I was. He moved towards me again and before I could comprehend what he was doing, his arms were wrapped tightly around me again, his chin resting on the top of my head and I was sobbing tearlessly into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered over and over again as he stroked my hair. When I realized what I was doing, I tried to pull away from him but he wasn't letting me go. He was stronger than me.

"You left me, Edward! Alone and broken, you left me!" I sobbed, the fabric of his clothes muffling my voice.

"I know, it was stupid, I was wrong. I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry."

I pulled back and looked up at his face again. He was still beautiful, different but beautiful. His eyes weren't green anymore but the gold suited him. I looked up at them once more. He was truly sorry; he regretted what he had done. And now we were together again, after so, so long and I was pushing him away? There was something seriously wrong with me if I was.

He must have found what he was looking for in my eyes – was it acceptance? – because his head bent down slowly towards mine and his eyes were asking the silent question that there was no way in hell I would so no to.

And then his lips were on mine and it was like everything was right in the world. He hadn't left me, we hadn't been apart 90 years…we just were. Everything was 'alright'. Everything was perfect.

"Whoa, this is like a soap-opera!" Emmett exclaimed and I heard the distinct "whap" of Rosalie's hand hitting him hard.

We had been so lost in each other that we had forgotten the rest of our family was also in the room! We pulled back to see them standing around us, grinning from ear to ear. Alice was jumping up and down, clapping her hands in joy.

As the embarrassment of this situation hit me, I buried my head in Edward's chest but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I peeped out a little bit to grin at Rosalie, who smiled happily back.

Edward pulled me back from him and took me hand and then we were flying out of the room, up the stairs to his bedroom. I could hear the laughter of my family downstairs but I didn't pay attention to it. What I did pay attention to was the close proximity of Edward. He pulled me down next to him on the couch and held me tightly in his arms as I sighed in content and buried deep into his embrace. There were many questions on my mind but they would come later, now was not the time. For now, I was happy just to be back in the arms of the one I had loved for so long. And happy I was, so, so much.

xXEdwardXx

She had it. She had Bella's ring. Belle had Bella's ring! As soon as I realized what it was, a feral growl escaped my throat and I advanced towards her. She shrunk back – my expression was surly frightening – but I didn't care. She should be frightened. She should be _terrified. _She had stolen something that wasn't hers, and I wanted it back.

"What's that?" I growled, hoping that maybe I had been mistaken or something, because I really did like Belle, and I didn't want to have to kill her over a ring.

"It's mine," she said. _Hers? Hers! _It was _not _hers. It was mine…or rather, it was Bella's, but she was dead, so it was now mine.

I growled again at her and asked her – politely even – to give it back. She refused. Maybe she was deluded? She was adamant the ring belonged to her. She looked like she might cry, if she was able to, but I was so angry I didn't care. Obviously she'd had some relation with Bella to have taken the ring from her, and that made me even madder. Bella was mine, she was my secret, and nobody else was allowed her. After all those years, she was what I had held onto, something that was mine and mine only. Well, now Alice new as well but I was still the only one who had known her. I didn't want to change that. So I told her about the ring, about how it was _mine _not hers.

She was getting desperate and I could see her resolve was failing and she was turning into a blubbering mess. She was looking around for someone to back her up but there was no one. She was on her own, and she was going to lose. I just had to keep pushing a little harder.

"Oh, yeah? And who gave it to you then? I don't see anyone here."

She didn't say anything, just cried softly as I hit deep. _Oh yes. _

"See, you don't have an answer! You stole it!"

I had won, it was so obvious. She was going to give me back the ring and everything was going to be okay. Bella's memory would be safe, with me, where she belonged.

In one last failed attempt to beat me she tried again. "No! H-he gave it to me! My Edward! Before he left me, he just gave it to me, I don't know why, he just did! But it's mine, he gave it to me! He gave it to me. He gave it to me…"

And then I stopped short.

Because it was _obvious_ and I was such an idiot for not seeing it before. The way her long brown hair hung down and she tried to hide from me under her hair. Hide from _me_, the monster that was hurting her. For the second time. Her eyes were different, as were some of her features – they were more defined, more sharp and less round and more sophisticated. She was older than when I had last seen her, so she had been changed after me. But she was still _Bella. _She was still mine. She was still alive.

"Bella?" I asked, although I doubted there was any hope she would answer me. But she did.

"Yes." And even if I had had one minute spec of doubt, it was gone then. Because I knew it was her, and she had confirmed it.

I murmured her name again, just to see how it sounded coming from my lips again, like it always should have. It was going to be okay, we were all going to be alright and everything was good again in the world. I had my Bella again. I didn't bother to think about how this was possible, how she was here; all that mattered was that she was.

But then – as my Bella always did – she did something completely unexpected. Before I could reach her, she was up from the couch and she ran. From me, she ran. Away. Naturally, I chased after her, calling her name in a hopeless attempt to get her to stop.

We reached the living room and I was gaining on her, but the rest of my family was there as well. As I called to Bella I heard Emmett yelling at me.

"Her name's Belle!" he cried, but I ignored him. What did he know? I called to Bella again and Emmett replied instead.

"Dude, it is Belle!" with this I growled at him and thankfully Rosalie was smart enough to realize something was going on and she shut him up.

I reached Bella and grabbed her arm to stop her. It was eerie how she stayed completely still as I held her arm, she didn't move an inch.

"Bella?" It was a question, to see if really it was her, and she wanted me just like I wanted her. I let go of her arm because I wanted her to have a choice this time. Did she want me, or didn't she?

"Is it really you?" It was a stupid question, but still, I wanted _her _to tell me it. And she did. So before I could stop myself, she was in my arms and I was holding her as tight as I could. It felt so _right. _She was in my arms again and everything was _beautiful. _But as I came down from my happiness-induced high, I realized that she wasn't reciprocating my hug.

"What is it?" I asked as I pulled back from her. She turned away from me and refused to answer. What was wrong? There wasn't anything wrong; everything was going to be fine.

"Bella, what's wrong? It is okay, everything's going to be alright. We're together again, that's all that matters. It's alright," I told her, hoping she would believe me and we could be happy. Of course, it didn't happen that way.

"Alright?! Everything's gonna be _alright_?! Nothing is alright, Edward! Nothing! It's alright for you; you've got your perfect family. What have I got?! Nothing! For the past ninety years I've been alone, mourning you and you think it's going to be '_alright_'?" I flinched back from her aggressive tone but I understood what she was saying. And I felt terrible, because there was nothing I could do about it.

I didn't say anything because really, I didn't know what to. I could say sorry, I could say I didn't mean to, that I didn't know she was alive, otherwise I would have been looking for her all my existence…but I didn't, and it made her angry. She needed an answer, so I tried to give her one as best I could.

"I didn't know, Bella. I thought you were dead_. _If I had known, I would have searched the world until I found you. I'm sorry. I didn't know." I held my hands out as a sign of peace, trying to placate her. She didn't say anything and neither did I for a long moment. Then, when I saw that she wasn't as angry anymore, I moved forward and pulled her into my chest, like it was meant to be.

She cried and I told her I was sorry, over and over again, because I was. If I could turn back time and have her with me, I would, but the past was set and now we could focus on the future, our future.

Bella pulled back and we stared at each other. I saw her eyes soften and some of that bitterness that had been planted there so long ago faded away. She was letting her guard down, if only slightly. I knew that it would take a long time to work away all the bitterness and work through her protective walls, but I would. Eventually, one day, she would again be the free-spirited girl I had known.

Slowly, I leant down towards her but hesitated, making sure she wanted it just as much as I did. She didn't stop me and soon enough my lips met hers…and it was heaven. We were Bella and Edward again, just like we always had been. Harsh, protective Belle was gone and for once I wouldn't miss her, because I had Bella here with me.

In all of that, I had forgotten the presence of my family. I heard Carlisle clear his throat and Emmett made a rude remark that I chose to ignore. Bella buried her head in my chest and I knew that, had she been human, she would be blushing that deep red she used to. I grinned sheepishly before grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her upstairs to my room with me.

We settled onto the couch, revealing in each other and the perfectness of the situation. There was no need to speak, not at the moment, so we stayed silent. I was listening to my family discussing us downstairs, which proved to be quite amusing.

"So they knew each other from before…?" Emmett asked. I heard the distinct noise of Rosalie's hand slapping him over the head.

"No shit, Sherlock," she said.

"Edward never mentioned any Bella to me…" Carlisle mused and I did feel bad a bit for not confiding in him but I was sure he would understand.

"He did to me!" Alice piped up. "He was telling me about it just the other day, just the other day. She and Edward went out in his human life and he was going to ask her to marry him but the Spanish Influenza hit Chicago and he lied to her and told her he didn't love her so she would go back to the country with her family and be safe. But apparently the Influenza got to the country and she died…obviously she didn't, she was changed into a vampire instead!" I could just see the smug look on her face as she re-told information only she knew.

"Yeah, that's basically what Belle – Bella – told me. Except she thought he had died and she didn't know he was lying to her," Rose said. Well, that was something new, although I could understand why Bella would confide in Rose, she would understand better than anyone.

"She lied to us," Esme murmured softly, in a slightly mournful voice, which wasn't good. I didn't want Esme to be upset, or angry at Bella. She did what she had to do.

"Of course she did! Can you blame her?" Good, Rosalie was defending her and I knew that everyone was agreeing with her.

"It's a bit weird, isn't it?" Alice mused and I chuckled softly to myself. Yes, to the outsider I'm sure our situation would seem weird but I was just glad we were together again, so glad.

Bella curled up tighter into my side, a peaceful smile gracing her face.

"I love you, Edward, I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too, Bella and I missed you as well, so, so much and I regret leaving you, I really do. I don't know how I ever survived without you."

"I don't know how either. It's like I wasn't really living all my vampire life until now, when I'm here in your arms."

I nodded in agreement and pulled her closer into me.

"Forever," I murmured into her hair, because that's what it was going to be. Her and me, Bella and Edward. Forever. And I couldn't wait for it to start.

**Ok, second authors note:  
Wow, 4000 words, yay me! I wanted to write this whole other bit where they talk about their pasts and stuff but I didn't have time or space so you'll just have to deal with two versions of the same thing (sorry). It just means you get an extra chapter.**

Also, I'm going away for two weeks, or I'll probably already be away by the time you get this because one of my good friends is posting this for me. Make sure you say thank you to Gaby in your review. Anyway, I won't have any internet where I'm going (a gorgeous beach house, my favourite place in the world apart from my computer) but I will have my computer and hopefully I'll have written the final two chapters of this story in my spare time and I can get them to you ASAP when I get back.


	8. Chapter 8

xXEdwardXx

After lying on the couch for awhile, I had taken Bella's hand and led her into the library, to my piano. Awhile before that, Esme had yelled at the rest of the family, telling them that they had to give us space and work everything out on our own and that we would tell them what was going on when we were ready and not to force us. So everyone had left, going to do whatever they do. Hunt, or something, I didn't really care.

So it was just Bella and me, in the house by ourselves and I was now just starting the opening chords of the lullaby I had written for Bella. I had started this lullaby way back in my human life. I had always loved playing the piano, and I loved composing stuff. Bella had given me a muse when she came into my life and I had run with it. Except I hadn't finished it by the time we were…split apart and it still wasn't finished. I was thinking that maybe now that I had Bella back with me I could finish it properly.

Bella sat perched on the edge of the piano bench, just like she used to. Her hands were resting on the side of the piano and I knew that she wasn't watching the keys, she was watching me, just like she always used to do. It felt so right, having her here and I was almost certain that something would come to me, with her here.

But now wasn't the time for composing, as much as I wanted to. Bella needed to talk to me about her past if we ever wanted to move on and over it. As I played, her head came to rest on my shoulder and her eyes fluttered closed, probably reliving a human time when we used to do this.

I played to the end of what I had written and then stopped, my hands fluttering over the keys. Her eyes opened and slowly, she lifted her head off my shoulder.

"It's not finished?"

I shook my head no. "I just haven't had inspiration," I explained. Her eyes brightened and a smile perked up when she realized I was talking about her.

"Do you have inspiration now?" she asked. I nodded my head slowly, not wanting to lead her on. "Then write some more now." Again, I shook my head.

"No, Bella. We need to talk about you. How are you here?" I asked, hoping she would understand what I was asking. She did. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in on 'o' shape. But then she nodded, taking my hand and squeezing it quickly. Then she dropped it and started her story.

"After you…left me, I went home. It was okay for a while, but, Edward." She turned the force of her bright golden eyes on me and they were unbearably sad. "My father was a horrible man, to me at least. I never told you because I didn't want to scare you but he beat me. He hated me. So when I came back…" she trailed off, shaking her head and looking down. But, shit. I would never have left Bella if I knew her father was like that. She had never really told me anything of her family and I guess that should have been a sign, but I thought he was a perfectly respectable man…I didn't know.

"I didn't know," I whispered, more to myself than to Bella. She laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah," she said bitterly. I wanted to reach out and grab her and tell her I was sorry all over again but I needed to know this and Bella needed to let it out.

"Anyway, after about a year and a half, the influenza reached the country. And my mother got it. My father went out hunting one day and then…he didn't come back. We thought he had abandoned us because he couldn't stand to see my mother waste away. But he did come back, four days later. He had changed though and his red eyes scared me.

"But he was too late. My mother had died the day before and my sister and I were starting to lay her body out for burial. When my father came back, my sister wasn't in the room. My father saw my mother and he started yelling at me. He told me how he had been planning on saving her, on making her reborn. At the time I didn't know he was talking about turning her into a vampire. In a fit of rage…he bit me, and then he left." Her voice choked and she stopped. Quickly, I moved forward, holding her hand in mine in an attempt to comfort her.

"I woke up three days later and I was a vampire. The first thing I fed on…the first blood I drank was my mothers. She had been dead four days already and it was disgusting. Thankfully though, it turned me off human blood. I ran out and the first thing I came across was a deer. So I ate that and it tasted so much better.

"I came back to the house a day later, because I didn't know where else to go. And I found my sister – you remember my sister Charlotte, don't you?" She turned to me and I nodded. She had come out to visit us once in the city but I couldn't remember her very well. "Anyway, I found Charlotte on the floor crying. She had witnessed everything and in the space of a week she had lost everyone in her family. Except then she saw me standing there, blood-red eyes and everything, and she ran to me and hugged me. And it was then that I knew I couldn't leave her.

"We stayed on the farm for awhile. No one bothered us and we were able to make enough for Charlotte to get by from the food we produced. If we didn't though, I stole something. For her, I'd do anything. It got gradually easier and easier to control myself around her until it was just a second nature.

"After awhile, Charlotte got tired of small town life and we moved. I stole the money we needed, not something I am proud of but it was necessary, and we moved to Chicago. We stayed there awhile and then we moved again. We had to move a lot because I never got any older. First Charlotte was my daughter, then she was my sister, then my mother and eventually my grandmother. When she was twenty, she met the man of her dreams, John and he moved in with us. She let him in on our secret and he was fine with it." Bella's eyes met mine, almost daring me to object. I didn't.

"It hurt, because it had always been me looking after Charlotte. She was my baby sister. But she kept getting older and I became a burden on her and John. She wouldn't let me leave though, she felt sorry for me. They never had any children, because of me mostly, I think, and she died a couple of years ago, eight years after he did. And that's my life's story." Her voice stopped and she looked up at me, waiting for me to say something. Except I didn't know what to say, so I just picked her up and pulled her onto my lap, rubbing her hair and she cried a little into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you," I whispered and she nodded softly, forgiving me. And I was, so, so sorry. Here I was, feeling so sorry for myself, thinking I was so alone with no one to share eternity with, when really, I had my amazing family, even if they each had their significant other. Bella…she had no one. Yes, she had her sister but her sister was a human, not a vampire, and she didn't live forever. Bella had been alone her whole life.

I held her in my arms for awhile, trying in vain to help her overcome her past. Maybe she would, some day, but not yet. Not for awhile. Eventually though, after a couple of years maybe, when she truly learned to trust me not to leave her and to trust the rest of my family then maybe she could move on. I was sure we would be okay in the long run, after so much time apart, we knew we couldn't live without each other anymore.

Slowly, she pulled herself out of my arms and smiled up at me. "Can we finish the song now?"

I laughed and nodded quickly. I pulled her out of my arms and sat her back onto the piano bench. Then I placed my fingers on the keys and started to play again.

xXBellaXx

I had told Edward everything and he seemed perfectly fine with it. Well, not perfectly fine. I could tell he was beating himself up about leaving me and what I had to go through but he wasn't upset at me. There was nothing I could do about his internal hate for himself. I was sure it wasn't that bad, he had me again now.

We sat and Edward played for hours. We did write a bit more of the lullaby. It was the most beautiful song I had ever heard. It was bright and happy and light at first, then it turned sad and it only got worse from there. Except now Edward had changed it back to the light and happy notes. It was all good again.

After a couple of hours, his family came home. No, our family came home. They didn't bother us in the library though, but I knew I would have to face them eventually. They needed answers just as much as Edward did. I had heard Esme, when she sighed over me lying to them. And I felt horrible for it. I really didn't want to make Esme upset and I didn't mean to hurt her, I was just trying to save myself.

"Edward?" I asked once the last note had played. He took his fingers off the keys slowly and looked up at me. "What happened to you, after I was gone?" Because really, I had no idea how he had turned from the human Edward to the vampire Edward with a huge, loving family. He sighed but didn't dispute me because he knew I had to know.

"I was dying of the Influenza when Carlisle found me. Mom had…already died." I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth at that, even though I knew that was what had happened. "Carlisle changed me. I was the first of his family.

"In 1921 he found Esme. She had jumped off a cliff because her baby died. He had met her before, when she was only a girl and seeing her lying, obviously dying, in that hospital bed…he changed her as well.

"In 1933…did Rosalie tell you what happened to her?" Edward asked, obviously not wanting to retell what had happened to Rose. I nodded and grimaced. "Well, Carlisle changed her. Two years later, Rose was hunting and she found Emmett. He had been mauled by a bear and something pulled her to him. She knew that she couldn't change him herself so she ran him back to Carlisle and he changed him.

"In 1950 Alice and Jasper turned up on our doorstep. It was quite funny actually. Emmett and I were away hunting. Alice comes up and addresses each of them by name and then asks which one her bedroom is." He smiled at the memory and I smiled as well, just imagining Alice doing that.

"And that's our family. Nothing exciting has happened since then until you." His arms came to snake around my waste and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Bella?" he asked after a couple of minutes. I brought my head off his shoulder and looked at him. "Are you ready to face the family now?" I hesitated a moment. Was I ready? And then I nodded, because I needed to explain.

He took my hand in his comfortingly and we slowly walked from the library, downstairs to the living room where everyone else was sitting. They all stopped whatever it was they were doing and looked up when we entered. I was relieved they all had welcoming smiles on their faces instead of glares. Rosalie patted the spot next to her on the couch so I danced out from behind Edward over to sit close next to her. Edward walked at normal pace over to sit beside me. The room was silent for a few minutes while everyone thought up ways to break the silence.

"Bella?" Rosalie was the one to break it. I met her eyes for the first time and nodded curtly. "Was everything you told me true…except your name?" she asked, looking genuinely worried I hadn't trusted her.

"Yes," I whispered, then I spoke louder, to the whole family. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all my real name, I haven't gone by Bella for years.

"Why not?" Emmett asked, the exact question I was hoping no one would. But I wasn't going to deny them anything, not after they had been so nice to me. I sighed softly.

"Because Edward always used to call me Bella and I couldn't bear anyone else calling me it. My real name's Isabella Swan but I went by Masen because…" I trailed off. This was going to be embarrassing. Still I pressed on. "Because that's what I've always wanted to be. A Masen." When they still looked at me blankly I realized they probably didn't know Edward's human surname. "Edward Masen…Edward's last name, when he was human," I explained.

'Ah' everyone exclaimed, nodding in understanding.

"How do you and Edward know each other?" Esme asked softly, obviously trying not to push me too far.

"We were together in our human life," Edward answered curtly for me. I thought he was being a bit rude so I expanded on it.

"We were…separated and we didn't know the other had been turned into a vampire as well. I've been pinning over him my whole existence," I explained softly. Esme looked like she wanted to come over and hug me but she didn't. When I looked up at her sadly though, she got up from her seat and came over to me, flipping me over so I she was sitting on the couch and I was cradled in her arms.

"It's okay, Bella darling, you're together now. And we're here for you; your family is here for you," she whispered, stroking my hair and cooing softly at me.

"Thank you," I whispered, smiling and hugging her back. When we pulled back, everyone else was smiling hugely…and I was accepted. I smiled back at them happily. Because I was. So, so happy. Alice danced over to me and hugged me. She was smiling the largest of all and it had a slight devious air to it so I wondered if she had seen anything. Probably.

After hugs and smiles, we all settled down again. Esme didn't try to move me from her lap, even though I'm sure we looked ridiculous, and truthfully, I didn't want to move either. The room fell silent and I leaned back into Esme's chest comfortably. My mother… It felt nice, thinking those words.

Suddenly, Edward slid from his spot beside me and knelt down on the floor in front of me. He grabbed my left hand quickly and before I could stop him, whipped the emerald ring off it. I gaped at him for a moment before getting angry. How dare he?! Before I could start my onslaught though, he started speaking.

"Bella, I've made too many mistakes already and I've wasted too much time. I've already lost you more than once and I won't do it again. I love you, Bella and I'm going to spend the rest of eternity with you…will you marry me, to make it official?" He squeezed my hand in his and I sort of just sat there gawping at him, which started to make him nervous. We just sat there for a few minutes and I could tell he was getting more and more anxious by the second. Why now? Why in front of all his family? This was so embarrassing! I tried to move my lips to get a sound out but I couldn't make myself move.

Thankfully, Rosalie slapped me in the back, breaking me out of my stupor. "Answer him," she hissed, so only I could hear. I shook my head to clear it but unfortunately Edward took it as a 'no'. He sat back on his haunches, looking confused and more than a little hurt.

"No, Edward wait, I didn't mean it like that!" I exclaimed. He looked even more confused but moved back towards me. "Of course I'll marry you," I whispered. His face broke into a huge grin and he pulled me down into his arms and kissed me. I made sure to make it only short, not wanting to have a repeat of the morning. That was embarrassing enough.

Alice let out a little squeal and when I pulled back I saw that everyone else had matching grins on their faces. Edward pulled back a little and slipped the Emerald ring back onto my finger. I smiled widely at it. Even though I had been wearing it for years, it looked new.

"Just to make it official," Edward whispered in my ear, making me shiver. Officially married to him…I smiled at the thought. I grinned with him and leant my head against his chest.

After all that, everyone settled into the room comfortably. I was revealing in the warmth and love that emanated around the room, even though everyone was concentrating on their own thing. And it was amazing that I was now included in that love. I was giving and I was receiving. It was fantastic and it was beautiful.

"We'll go shopping for your dress on the weekend, Bella," Alice informed me, giving me no choice but to agree.

"When are we going to do this thing?" I asked hesitantly. Alice and Edward both beamed at me.

"I was thinking…next Friday maybe," Alice said, smiling angelically. What?! That gave me…eight days.

"Um…okay," I agreed meekly, knowing there would be no use in arguing. Not that I really wanted to argue, the sooner I was married to Edward the better.

"How's it going to work?" I asked. My question caused an almost devious smile to cross Alice's face.

"Well," she began, "because you two aren't officially old enough to get married, it will have to only be us, not that you'd want anyone else to be there…?" she trailed off into a question, looking anxiously at me as if she was worried I did want people to be there. I shook my head quickly in answer. Of course I didn't want anyone else to be there. "Ok, well it will only be us," she continued quickly, "but what would you say to Emmett being the minister?" I was kind of taken aback at that. Emmett, a _minister? _I had to work to hide my smile at that. If anything, he would make it enjoyable.

"Ok," I ginned, chuckling softly to myself.

"You're going to regret agreeing to that, love," Edward said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. It was still surprised me having him so close all the time and just…there. _Mine. _I grinned and was just able to catch the mischievous glint in Alice's eye.

"Probably."

This was going to be one hell of a wedding.

* * *

**I am _SO _sorry. One, for the crappy chapter, I don't know what went wrong, I really don't. And two, for making you wait so long. I had it written and I was going to fix it up but then I couldnt so I decided to post it anyway. And now I have to go write a wedding scene (I have never even been to a wedding before!)**

**Ok, so some shameless advertising:  
I have a lot of new one-shots out. My favourite, and best, called Don't Go. I think it's probably the best thing I have _ever _written but it got about three reviews. So, I would love it if you checked it out. Also, there's this other one I'm working on about the Train of Love, which is such fun. And, a new chapter story I'm writing, which is about a school for Vampires. I will be posting the first chapter quite soon (before the end of this) but I still have some kinks to work out in the plot, so bear with me for awhile. **

**So, thankyou for sticking with me through this and for being patient. I know I don't deserve it!**


	9. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

Everyone fluttered around in a flurry of activity as they worked to get the last of the wedding preparations together. Personally, I didn't understand all the hoo-ha just over a small, quiet wedding. The only people attending were my new family and a couple of their friends, the Denali Coven. Over my many years as a vampire, U had never met anyone who I had formed a lasting relationship with. The only other person…

"_Bella?" Edward called, his voice ringing through the rooms of the large house. My answering giggle came from the living room where I was sitting atop his grand piano. In an instant, his god-like form was beside me, seated on the bench, his hands hovering over the keys. "I wanted to ask you something," he said quietly but instead of voicing his question, he launched into the lullaby he had been working on for decades. Since being with me again, he had been able to add more to the composition, although it was nowhere near finished. I suspected it would be used to tell the story of our lives and he would continue adding to it as our lives went on. _

"_What did you want to ask me?" I asked softly, laying back on the piano top, letting the soft chords wash over me. _

"_I was wondering…for the wedding…" –he was distracted, concentrating on his music—"if you wanted your father…to walk you down the aisle." His golden eyes snapped up to meet mine as I shot upright, entirely on edge._

_I hadn't seen my father since he had first changed me into what I was now, when I had woken up after my three days and he was gone. I hadn't tried to find him either, although I knew he was probably out there somewhere. Truthfully, I hadn't really thought about him all that much. He was just a piece of my past that I didn't care to hold on to. _

"_Why?" I managed to choke out, my throat constricting as memories I had long since buried flew through my mind. _

"_To walk you down the aisle. Your father is meant to do that." He said it as if I was simple, that I didn't know that._

"_Carlisle's walking me down the aisle." My voice was weak and not the strong, assuring sound I had meant it to be but it still held the meaning. Carlisle was my father. To me, Charles was dead, even though some part of my former father was still wandering around somewhere. _

"_Ok." His hand reached out to grasp mine, our matching set of eyes locking as he held my gaze, nodding softly. His hand squeezed mine quickly as I nodded my assent and then went back to his playing._

_. . . _

Despite that small ing-bing over my ex-father, the wedding preparations had gone without a hitch. I had been given one task and one task only: get the dress.

While going through Edward's closet one day I had found an old dress of mine. Seeing the dress again had reawaken memories I had long since forgotten. It was a deep midnight blue colour, made almost entirely of silk that flowed around me when I used to wear it. The dress had been Edward's favourite on me, which was probably why he kept it. He said it looked heavenly on me. When I'd told Alice and Rose about it, they had been insistent: I was wearing the dress for my wedding. Alice had been a little disappointed that she didn't get to design my dress herself but I for one was glad. It meant I got to wear a dress that both me and my soon-to-be husband both loved, but also didn't have to endure wearing some horrible white puffy thing in front of my family.

But, I had to work out a way to get the dress out of Edward's room and into Alice's without him noticing, because the girls both insisted that it had to be a surprise. It wasn't very hard hiding Alice and Rosalie's thoughts; I just threw a shield over them – something I had slowly developed with Carlisle – and Edward couldn't get a read on them. He knew _something _was up but not what, and it didn't really matter that he was suspicious. But it was harder to disguise the scent of the dress because it might alert Edward if he realized it was missing. With that done, I had nothing else to do and just had to sit tight until the wedding. And now it was finally here. The day I officially gave myself to Edward – the day I officially became a Masen, a Cullen.

Alice bustled into the room, looking anxious. She frowned over at where I lay on the couch, reading a book.

"Shower," she ordered, pointing at the ensuite door. I dropped my book and started the shower water. When I emerged, Alice grabbed a hair dryer while Rose helped me into my dress. Then they pushed me down in front of the vanity and started fixing my hair and makeup. It was tedious and annoying and I just ignored them for the most part. Finally, they were finished and, glancing at the clock by the door, I saw we only had ten minutes to go.

Like magic, Carlisle appeared in the doorway, looking devastatingly in a black suit, his blond hair slicked down.

"Is everyone in position?" Alice queried him. He nodded and she replied with. "Okay good. Five minutes, Bella, then we gotta get down there." It was then that the nerves should have kicked in – but they didn't. I had waited so long to marry the man of my dreams that I just couldn't get nervous about finally doing so.

At Alice's instruction, Carlisle offered his arm to me. I took it and we started down the stairs, Alice and Rose close behind, heading for the garden where the ceremony was taking place. At the door, Alice stopped us. As she made a quick fix to my hair with one hand, she waved Rose off with the other. Alice was my only bridesmaid and Rose was going to play the piano, seeing as Edward couldn't.

I gripped Carlisle's arm as the music started playing. He patted my hand comfortingly, smiling lovingly down at me. And then we stepped out into the sunlight.

xXEdwardXx

My eyes fixed on the spot as she stepped out from the doorway and into the sunlight. Diamond like light shone from her pale skin in tiny facets and I watched, entranced, as she linked her arm with Carlisle's and let him lead her down the aisle, the music coming from the piano barely registering in my mind.

It wasn't until she got a lot closer that I realized exactly _what _she was wearing, and it made me smile, even more than I was already. The blue silk dress flowed around her and I instantly recognized it as the one I had kept for so many years. I briefly wondered how she had known it was there, but it didn't matter. The fact that she was in it and looking heavenly was all that mattered.

Before I could really understand what was happening, Bella and Carlisle had reached us. The both smiled up at me, Bella positively beaming, as Carlisle handed her arm over to me. I took it without hesitation and Bella stepped lightly to my side. We turned together to Emmett, all decked out in his priest's outfit and I saw Bella had to catch herself to keep from laughing out loud at the sight of him.

He cleared his throat, looking a bit annoyed at Bella's obvious amusement but carrying on nonetheless.

"Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships," he began, raising his hands upwards in true Emmett fashion. "It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance. Today Edward and Bella proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together.

"The joy we feel now is a solemn joy, because the act of marriage has many consequences, both social and personal. Marriage requires "love," a word we often use with vagueness and sentimentality. We may assume that love is some rare and mystical event, when in fact it is our natural state of being.

"So what do we mean by love? When we love, we see things other people do not see. We see beneath the surface, to the qualities which make our beloved special and unique. To see with loving eyes, is to know inner beauty . And to be loved is to be seen, and known, as we are known to no other. One who loves us, gives us a unique gift: a piece of ourselves, but a piece that only they could give us.

"We who love, can look at each other's life and say, "I touched his life," or, "I touched her life," just as an artist might say, "I touched this canvas." "Those brushstrokes in the comer of this magnificent mural, those are mine. I was a part of this life, and it is a part of me." Marriage is to belong to each other through a unique and diverse collaboration, like two threads crossing in different directions, yet weaving one tapestry together."

I think I speak for my entire family as well as the Denali's when I say we were shocked speechless. It's not that we don't know Emmett is smart, we all do, but sometimes his fun-loving personality and idiotic actions made us forget. So, it shocked us all, especially Bella, who had underestimated him the most, when Emmett was able to deliver such an eloquent speech, that he had written himself. He was still going though—

"The secret of love and marriage is similar to that of religion itself. It is the emergence of the larger self. It is the finding of one's life by losing it. Such is the privilege of husband and wife - to be each himself, herself and yet another; to face the world strong, with the courage of two."

I looked down at Bella and my clasped hands, smiling softly as I thought through the truth of his words. She met my eyes half way and they were swimming with un-shed tears as she smiled up at me, so full of love. As Emmett began the last little bit of his speech, my eyes held my love's as we stared deep into each other's, showing our undying love.

"To make this relationship work, therefore, takes more than love. It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both. While love is our natural state of being, these other qualities are not as easy to come by. They are not a destination, but a journey.

"The true art of married life is in this an inner spiritual journey. It is a mutual enrichment, a give and take between two personalities, a mingling of two endowments which diminishes neither, but enhances both." His hands clasped together and bowed his head. When he looked up again, a smug smirk played across his face as he took in our surprised expressions. Before any of us could say anything though, he launched into the next part of the ceremony.

"Do you, Bella, take Edward to be your partner in all things, to love and trust, care for and cherish?"

"Yes, with all my heart," Bella said, smiling up at me. Emmett then turned to me.

"Do you, Edward, take Bella to be your partner in all things, to love and trust, care for and cherish?"

"Yes, with all my soul," I said feverishly, squeezing Bella's hand in mine. Emmett beckoned over to Jasper and he approached with two golden wedding rings on a pillow. I took both Bella's hands, turning towards her. "Two flames, one light. Bella, I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your husband and your forever. Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light." I held her hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. She stared at it amazement, entranced by eight glittering topaz's cut into the gold. "Each topaz represents a member of our family, joined together in love," I told her, tracing the gems.

Jasper handed Bella the other ring and she turned back to me. "Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Edward, I pledge before this assembled company to be your wife from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life, and let us always honor and respect each other." She slid the ring onto my finger, smiling so brightly it almost hurt. Hand in hand, we turned back to Emmett.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be sanctuary to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no isolation for you. Now there is no more loneliness. Now you are two, but there is only one life in front of you. I pronounce you husband and wife, o now and enter into the days of your togetherness. You may kiss the bride."

I pulled Bella to me and, under the cheers of my family and friends, sealed our fate with the fire of a kiss.

**X-x-o-x-X**

**Huh, bet you didn't see that coming; an **_**update**_**!? Impossible! I want to apologize for that. I said I would update just after Christmas. It is now the end of March. That is…three months. I am so sorry! Just…life happened. Some…really bad stuff that I don't even want to think about (so I don't, cause it's still going) and I haven't been in the mood to write **_**anything**_**. I'm sorry. Slowly, I'm getting back into writing and not just reading. And to help start it off, I have a new story:**

**Volturi School For Gifted Youths: Bella Swan, newest pupil at Volturi School, is having the time of her life at her new school with her roommate Alice and her friend Emmett, mentor Esme, ice-bitch Rosalie and her mysterious father Jasper and the annoyingly arrogant boy, Edward. But things are about to get interesting when she discovers a power unheard of for thousands of years and unravels a plot that could destroy the school and vampire life as we know it. **

**And that is it! Thanks for reading, sorry for waiting, please review.**


End file.
